


Some Where Only We Know (Five Times & Once)

by Imbrian



Series: Five Times & Once [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbrian/pseuds/Imbrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五次Steve和Bucky在一起，一次他們沒有：醫生AU（House M.D. 混同）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Where Only We Know (Five Times & Once)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Somewhere Only We Know (Five Times & Once)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446842) by [sashach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach)



「巴奇！」

他在大型的研討會上遇見了史蒂夫・羅傑斯。

本來不同科的他們根本就不該會相遇，但他很快就發現原因了，史蒂夫和其他同事們一起。

史蒂夫・羅傑斯和那幾位同樣自PPTH的醫生們，在史蒂夫叫住他以後，紛紛將他們的目光放在巴奇 巴恩斯的身上，他聽見那些耳語，那些他習慣了的耳語，於是他選擇忽略，只是遠遠地向史蒂夫點頭，但他大概是太久沒有見到史蒂夫了，他忘記史蒂夫・羅傑斯不是那種點了頭就可以被恍惚帶過的男人。

「好久不見了。」史蒂夫穿過人群來到他的身邊，眼神裡透露著昭然若揭的想念。

「你回來了。」兩人最後一次見面的時候是史蒂夫選擇在只剩幾個月就結束軍隊役期的時候再次出發去伊拉克的早晨，後來他們就失去聯絡，大概是因為他選擇把自己的東西從兩人住處清空然後消失不見吧，他不知道史蒂夫怎麼理解這整件事的，但他是覺得這就算是分手了。

「我一直都想見你一面。」史蒂夫輕聲道，但巴奇還是看見了旁邊史蒂夫諸多同事好奇的目光，有一個人拿著拐杖坐在有滾輪的椅子上甚至不遠千里地從他的座位區一路滑到了他們兩人旁邊，大剌剌的行徑讓巴奇開了眼界，不過史蒂夫倒是露出了無奈的神情，「豪斯，給我們一點私人的空間可以嗎？」

「當然可以，就是想看看史蒂夫・完美先生・羅傑斯，在和這位帥到掉渣・Gay到不行・別來惹我先生在聊些什麼，完全可以不要注意我沒有關係。」

「你是格雷戈里・豪斯。」巴奇怎麼會錯過PPTH名聞遐邇的神醫，以及其難以忽略的人格特質，「非常高興見到你。」

「客套就不必了，你——」豪斯忽然眯細了眼，「喔喔，西奈山的詹姆斯・巴恩斯醫生⋯⋯」灰髮男人瞪了一眼史蒂夫，「你有男友就算了，但是有個神經內科醫生男友，這太酷了！」

「我不是他男友。」儘量不帶情感地否定這件事，但忍不住懊惱自己沒把名牌撈起來塞到口袋裡，巴奇有些惱怒地看了史蒂夫一眼，但惱怒很快褪成空白，因為他其實不知道自己該用什麼情緒對待史蒂夫，「不管如何，史蒂夫，很高興看到你還很健康，而且四肢健全。」

接著詹姆斯・巴恩斯大步掠過PPTH的醫生們，離開即將就要開始下一階段報告的大會議室。

「下一階段是神經內科的報告，羅傑斯，你的朋友難道不會想要聽嗎？」年輕的褐髮女醫師揚了揚手上的今日流程，但接著那張流程被豪斯抽走。

「史蒂夫才不在乎。」豪斯把流程塞回女醫師的手裡，「他男友五分鐘之後就要報告。」接著他充滿期待地朝著看著對方離去方向不發一語的史蒂夫・羅傑斯，「猜猜怎麼著，羅傑斯，蓋茲接受了芝加哥希望醫院的管理職要離開，卡蒂會非常想要一個夠好的神經內科醫生來接替他。」

史蒂夫聞言皺了眉，「他在西奈山過得很好，他是西奈山畢業的學生，一輩子都在西奈山，他爸媽甚至可能還有西奈山的股份，我不覺得他會想要離開西奈山。」

「哇喔，你怎麼釣上猶太富商的獨生子的？」豪斯故作訝異問道：「等等，考量你的金髮碧眼大胸肌，肚子上可能還有另外八個理由吸引——」

「他不是猶太人，也不是獨生子，他還有一個妹妹。」史蒂夫・羅傑斯緩緩地拿過同事手裡的流程表，「但是他的確是一流的神經內科醫生，自從他的手受傷不能夠做外科醫生以後他就非常認真地轉攻神經內科，我們在念醫學院認識的。」

女醫師愣了愣，「可是你在USU念的醫學院。」

「對，但是他和他的老師有來USU主持一個客座神經學課程，那時候他還是神經外科專攻，他在課堂上很幽默風趣，很多女同學都很喜歡他——」

「但他最後被你把走了。」豪斯打斷他，「我不關心，我只想要多一個殘廢的同事一起爭取殘障加級的醫院福利。」

史蒂夫瞥了豪斯一眼，「他的手是被我弄傷的，如果不是因為我，他現在可能到德國的神經外科醫學中心工作了，所以這並不好笑，豪斯，這並不好笑。」

「有趣的是，羅傑斯。」豪斯雖然對於自己踩到對方痛腳這件事有點尷尬，但他依然確信自己的觀察力不差，「雖然你嘴巴上說是你對不起他，但是方才見到你以後落荒而逃的卻是他，也就是說你們的確有一腿，而且他覺得自己對不起你，那就給了你有力籌碼把他挖來PPTH。」

「巴奇是不會來給你當鴨子的。」史蒂夫回拒了這個任務，「你現在又不缺使喚的醫生。」

「還坐在這裡、還沒有死。」大鼻子的褐髮男人有點不爽地提醒史蒂夫，「我們不是被豪斯使喚的醫生，我們是個團隊好嗎？」

黑人醫生淡道：「史蒂夫和開刀房裡外的人員們才是一個團隊，但我想我們有夠好的神經內科醫生。」

豪斯瞪了一眼黑人醫生，轉頭試圖繼續說服他的金髮同仁，「我並不是要替我的診斷部門找神經內科醫生，我是要替整間醫院找一個夠格的神經內科醫生，你們可能都不知道或者是沒有注意到醫院其實很需要神經內科醫生，不然誰能處理多發性硬化症、癲癇、阿茲海默甚至是睡不好呢？」

史蒂夫・羅傑斯不置可否地看向對方。

「我幫他寫封求職信，羅傑斯，你聽起來至少跟他搞過十幾年，應該會簽他的名字吧？」

「豪斯，你應該知道你剛剛所說的事情是違法的吧？」大鼻子的醫生急忙追問，「要是他被西奈山知道了他另外找工作而沒有知會管理團隊，他很有可能會丟掉這份工作。」

「也就是說他可能會恨史蒂夫一輩子。」黑人醫生兩肩一聳，「不過豪斯在乎什麼呢？」

「但也有可能他會和羅傑斯復合。」褐髮女醫師反駁。

豪斯看了女醫師一眼，「對，這樣我們跟同性亂搞的醫生數目就正式上升到了三個了。」

史蒂夫冷道：「你好像漏了把你和威爾森算進去。」

「我的詹姆斯。」豪斯笑了下，「你居然一直有跟上這個對話，還展現了你非常幽默的一面，史蒂夫，非常有趣，但你還是沒回答我你願不願意幹這件事。」

史蒂夫搖頭拒絕了，「我不可能做這種會害他丟工作的事。」

豪斯失望地嘆了口氣，正想在多說什麼的時候，見到史蒂夫若有所思的目光。

「豪斯叫他來醫院不過就是想要藉此得到更多史蒂夫的祕密而已。」大鼻子醫生連忙站到史蒂夫・羅傑斯的行列裡發言，「沒有必要成全豪斯。」

「他已經知道羅傑斯最大的祕密還把它公諸於世了還有什麼好怕的？」褐髮女醫師不以為然。

「豪斯只是推斷出史蒂夫有過男性密友，而史蒂夫沒有否認。」黑人醫生解釋，「但是現在這個密友明顯地就在眼前，豪斯就想知道史蒂夫藏得那麼深的事情是——」

「我不隱藏任何事情。」史蒂夫淡淡地打斷他們，看向從階梯狀會議室一樓出入口走進來的詹姆斯・巴恩斯，「我不用同志稱呼自己的原因很簡單，因為我沒有喜歡過巴奇以外的人，我無從做更仔細的判斷也無需如此，過去我不談論這件事情是因為我在軍中服役，關於巴奇的事情我沒有不可告人的祕密，他在USU的一次活動中被旁邊演練走火的槍支擊中，因為我的提議使我們經過那個區域，導致他手部神經受傷轉往內科，住院期間我因為自責照顧他的緣故和他墜入情網，後來出院以後他沒多久就畢業開始工作，我也隨後一年從USU畢業開始服役，期間我去過數次戰區，役退前夕我選擇再次接受徵召去了伊拉克，他那天非常沮喪，接著我回來的時候他就搬走了。」

「你沒有去西奈山找過他？」女醫師不可思議地開口：「就算他換了手機，也沒換工作吧？」

「他沒有和工作同仁說過我們的關係。」史蒂夫沒什麼情緒地解釋，「我當時的立場也傾向不在工作場所討論此事，況且既然他這樣做，就代表了他想結束我們的關係，我不能說我沒有在離開的時候就預想過這件事，他那時候非常希望我去西奈山工作，但我選擇了軍隊。」

「這不至於到不能溝通的地步吧？」大鼻子醫生這般評價。

「畢竟你的妻子在你外遇以後都還可以原諒你不是嗎？」豪斯譏諷地開口，「所以做出人生規劃完全不同的選擇是一件一點也不嚴重的事。」

「你更沒有資格評價任何人的感情生活。」黑人醫師冷道。

「但他喜歡這麼做。」女醫師如此作結，「所以，就這樣了？」就這樣看著自己始終忘不掉也放不下的人再翻完幾張投影片以後就永遠從自己的生命中告別？

史蒂夫・羅傑斯瞥向她一眼，然後低頭看著底下偶然和他視線交錯卻毫無眷戀停留的演講人。

接著他起身離開了研討會現場。

豪斯也沒再多說話，將他的下頷好整以暇地擱在他的拐杖之上。

這場研討會雖然是全美最大型的醫學研討會，卻僅限內科參與。

並沒有任何一個外科案例列入討論之中。

X

史蒂夫最喜歡巴奇當時在實作課程上擔任他的老師皮爾斯醫生助理時的模樣，白大袍配上手術刀，儘管皮爾斯講解的過程非常乏味，但巴奇總能夠在實作中將軍校的學生們都逗樂，但等到示範的當下，巴奇會換上另外一種專注的神情，準確地把腦部的表層割開好演練皮爾斯所發現全新截取神經的技術，分組演練的時候巴奇來到他們的小組裡，握住了史蒂夫的手教他動刀時的角度。

「你是唯一的三年級生。」巴奇邊帶著他的手邊用驚訝的語氣讚美他，「你想必很優秀。」

「你是皮爾斯博士的助手，你應該更優秀。」史蒂夫只看見巴奇修長卷翹的眼睫毛，其實有點沒注意到手下的刀到底發生什麼事。

「只是幸運而已。」巴奇嘴角勾起了微笑，接著放開史蒂夫的手，「做得很好，大兵。」

史蒂夫緊張地也回以一笑，在巴奇走去其他桌以後，史蒂夫才驚覺過來，看著桌上的示範儀器努力地回想剛剛動刀過程的步驟，旁邊當然有人目睹他被巴奇・巴恩斯吸引成傻子的過程，那就是娜塔莎，現任紐約大學附屬醫院的外科主治醫師。

同時也是另外一個有和巴奇保持聯絡的共同友人。

娜塔莎算是欠了他一個人情。

和巴奇分手那次他之所以回伊拉克，是為了替娜塔莎看著她的男友。

不過他從來沒想要拿這個人情做什麼，畢竟那本來也就是他的工作，他只是在擁有選擇不前往前線的權利時，沒有做出這個對於巴奇來說很重要的決定，他知道那時候巴奇都準備好了，準備好要告訴自己的父母親史蒂夫的存在，會做這個決定是因為巴奇認為他們會一起共度一生，畢竟他們已經一起度過了史蒂夫服役的七年時光，沒有道理在最常分離的難關都過了，還離開對方。

也許他也是這樣有恃無恐巴奇還會願意給他機會和他談，而他也還有機會彌補巴奇。

人去樓空的房間，沒有隻字片語。

「你因為研討會在附近順便來見我很沒說服力。」娜塔莎在剛開完的那檯刀和下檯刀之間見他，「我還有學生觀摩的手術要動，你直說你想要什麼吧。」

「我想要巴奇・巴恩斯到PPTH來工作。」史蒂夫如她所願地坦白了目的。

「巴恩斯大概死了都會把屍體捐給西奈山解剖課使用，你別扯了。」娜塔莎面無表情推開史蒂夫的肩膀往自己的辦公室走去，史蒂夫跟在她的身邊，「況且就算他不想要捐出大體好了，你憑什麼覺得我可以說動一個不在我勢力範圍工作的人去不在我勢力範圍裡面醫院工作？」

「妳也是皮爾斯的愛將。」史蒂夫當然清楚娜塔莎的能耐，「PPTH我有辦法。」

「請解釋皮爾斯的愛將這件事，我和佛瑞也許還有點交情，皮爾斯和佛瑞也有點交情，那也無法把我變成什麼愛將。」娜塔莎蹙眉，「史蒂夫，你讓我擔心你到想要帶你去替你的腦門拍幾張核磁共振。」

「皮爾斯偏愛妳，他挖角妳，勞菲森都知道——」

「你什麼時候也靠獵人頭的那個王八蛋收集消息——」

「塔莎！我找到了一份穩定安全遠離前線的工作，我買了一棟他喜歡又有向陽又有樹蔭的房子，我所需要的只是他能重新回到我的身邊。」他堅定地看向娜塔莎，「就只是如此而已。」

「你就沒有想過去西奈山，非要他來遷就你。」娜塔莎瞪向他。

「如果西奈山會用我，我怎麼不去？」他回到美國想的第一件事就是要進西奈山，但當初那個缺當然不會等他，後續西奈山在布魯克林的急診部門缺人他也去應徵了，但是對方很委婉地告訴他雖然他的履歷很好，戰地醫療背景也都很吃香，但是他們就是不能夠用他。

「你應該直接跟他說，他知道你算計他他會很生氣。」娜塔莎可以想見西奈山醫院那群人有多不欣賞史蒂夫・羅傑斯了，他們腦海中的醫學只有機密的計算和經過實驗室反覆的檢驗得出的結果，而不是那些在死神鐮刀下用止血鉗夾住大動脈在槍林彈雨中的競賽。

他根本不想和我說話，他試過無數方法約巴奇，但是大多石沈大海，今天都堵到面前了，他也還是盡可能地想要擺脫自己，如果不是靠娜塔莎確認巴奇真的沒有在交往的任何對象，他會以為巴奇在這兩年早就展開了新的篇章，「西奈山是他的舒適圈，他在裡面我根本無從見他。」

「你把人從舒適圈裡面扯出來稱作愛情，羅傑斯上尉你比我想像中更變態。」娜塔莎推開自己辦公室的門，不悅地拿起桌上的分機撥號，「我是NYU醫院羅曼諾夫，是的，我需要立刻和皮爾斯博士通話，我知道他很忙碌，但他有些事情先找——對，我就是那個羅曼諾夫——」

等電話被亞歷山大・皮爾斯接起以後，娜塔莎示意史蒂夫坐下，然後動手把電話切至了擴音，讓史蒂夫也聽，在經過一陣對話之後，娜塔莎終於掛上電話，接著便在便條上頭寫下郵件地址，再將便條遞給他。

「你把PPTH的缺發給皮爾斯博士的秘書，他會確保推薦函和巴奇的履歷很快就會透過管道呈去給麗莎・卡蒂，那成不成功就看卡蒂用不用他了。」

「為什麼這樣就能夠讓巴奇找工作？」他方才完全沒聽見對巴奇的安排，只聽見PPTH需要第一流的神經內科醫生，每週至少有兩節詳細案例課程必須要帶醫學院學生做職業試探，對話內容幾呼大致圍繞這方向在進行，最後皮爾斯就說了那句巴恩斯的履歷和推薦函可以立刻備好。

「因為巴恩斯在找行政職。」娜塔莎瞥了他一眼，「我看你忙著買房子，忘記告訴你了。」

史蒂夫皺眉，「好端端的為什麼找行政職？」

「他要去德國做研究。」娜塔莎覺得史蒂夫應該真的該去照幾張片子，「你忘記了嗎？他本來就是要去德國的，在你害他受傷以前，現在同一個機構內科的研究員想要退休了告訴皮爾斯，皮爾斯知道後就積極替巴恩斯在找更研究型的工作，PPTH——」

「所以他要去德國了，而妳沒打算告訴我。」史蒂夫聽出來她的弦外之音。

「我有打算，但得要搞清楚他去的可行性有多高我才有辦法告訴你，如果只是說說而已又何必告訴你。」娜塔莎看了看自己的手錶，再瞧了一眼史蒂夫的神情，「說了你一定會生氣——」

「如果他真的想去我會願意他去。」史蒂夫垂下眼簾，將頭微微壓低，「十年前我欠他的。」

「他當然真的想去，羅傑斯。」娜塔莎嘆氣，「他去了就不會回來的，那裡研究工作福利又好，而且德國妞動輒像你這樣金髮碧眼，完全是他的菜。」

說到後面已經是在消遣他了，史蒂夫嚴肅地看向她，「我真的希望他去。」

「就因為你請他吃晚餐的時候帶他經過了靶場遇上了一把膛炸的槍。」

「因為那是他想要的。」就跟分手如果是巴奇想要，那他就不挽回，他等了又等，想要等巴奇的身邊出現合適的人，但巴奇沒有讓任何人走進他的生命裡，史蒂夫只想知道是不是代表也許他可以試著重新進到巴奇的生命裡。

他記得那一槍。

事發那天下課後他鼓足勇氣問巴奇幾點動身離開USU。

「我坐火車回去。」巴奇思考了片刻以後笑著回答，「不過我沒有買車票，所以沒有特別趕時間，你也要趁著週末回去紐約嗎？」

「有這個想法，但是火車車程要四個小時，沒有旅伴會很無趣。」史蒂夫側首看著正望著他笑的巴奇，經過一個禮拜講座課程的相處，巴奇能在一百多個學生裡面記住他的名字，他如果約對方吃飯或是一起回紐約應該都不會太突兀吧？

但巴奇總是比他勇敢，「你明天才動身嗎？我也可以和你一起明天回去。」

史蒂夫因為台詞被講了，腦子打結一時不知道該回什麼。

「不歡迎我當旅伴嗎？」巴奇很快又丟出一個問題。

「當然歡迎，你知道嗎？」見到掛著促狹笑意的巴奇，史蒂夫也勾起嘴角，「我還想請你吃晚餐。」

然後他提議繞過靶場旁邊的小徑，那裡林蔭成群，在傍晚斜陽微風，非常舒服。

接著有人的槍支傳出炸裂聲。

當然持槍的學生傷得很重，胸腔大量失血，顏面燒傷，但史蒂夫只看到巴奇・巴恩斯抱著手臂，痛得在地上蜷伏成了一團，如注鮮血從他掩住自己右手臂的左手手掌指節間泉湧而出。

X

巴奇隨後由救護人員送進一旁醫院，國防大學這麼大，膛炸波及到的是他們兩人這件事也許稱得上是幸運的，巴奇第一時間自行壓住了被貫穿的大動脈，再來史蒂夫立刻用皮帶緊緊綁住巴奇的上臂止血，所以送醫的過程當中並沒有演變成失血過多的局面，巴奇甚至很清醒報告了自己的病史，他自幼成長以來一路都非常健康，沒有手術記錄，也不對任何藥物過敏。

在推進開刀房的時候史蒂夫站在門口看著他在病床上被推了進去。

四個小時以後病床推了出來，這時巴奇的父母已經來了，史蒂夫雖然也在開刀房門口等候，但是知道自己沒有任何立場靠過去推出來的病床，他遠遠地觀望，身上還穿著早上沾了血的便服，期間他去回答了關於巴奇被波及的過程，得知他自己和另外一片爆炸碎片僅差不到二十公分的距離他並不感到慶幸，只為了巴奇受傷的右手擔心。

史蒂夫在手術後的第二天一早來到了巴奇的病房門口想找時機進去探望對方，剛好目睹巴奇的爸媽被巴奇趕了回去，巴奇只要他們不要擔心，也別和妹妹說任何細節。

史蒂夫非常擔心，他找了動刀的前輩問了結果，前輩雖然覺得很為難，但也知道史蒂夫和對方那時候剛好就在一起，會想要知道也是人之常情，前輩簡單地告訴他，關於右手神經傳導的部分已經是永久性的損傷，巴奇將永遠無法操控他右手最後三根手指，手術刀當然是想都別想。

一般的人也許會內疚到不知道如何向巴奇說話，但史蒂夫・羅傑斯知道承擔後果雖然困難，但逃避問題永遠不會解決，如果巴奇要恨他的話，他也完全可以接受。

人活著誰沒被憎恨過。

當天下午他還是進到了病房裡頭，巴奇那時候正在沉睡。

護士告訴他也許巴奇會睡上好一陣子，要他晚點來，但是史蒂夫想在這裡陪他。

儘管是常被調侃即席演講深明大義連稿都不用寫的史蒂夫，也完全想不出來和巴奇的第一句話要說什麼，我很抱歉是一句完全不實用說出來不知道想要安撫誰的話，但是如果不說這句話史蒂夫覺得自己連待在這間病房裡的理由都沒有。

他痛苦地將臉埋入雙手，想不出一句正確的話。

但是巴奇永遠比他更勇敢，「⋯⋯羅傑斯少尉，現役軍人如果哭了會被軍法處分的⋯⋯」

史蒂夫抬起頭，看著躺在床上露出有些無奈笑意的巴奇 巴恩斯，「巴恩斯⋯⋯」

「叫巴奇吧⋯⋯」巴奇挪了挪左手，拍了一下史蒂夫靠在床沿的膝蓋，「傷口癒合的過程我父母本來要我回去紐約處理，不過我想這已經是枝微末節的小事了，手術也動完了，我不想這兩天就立刻長途移動⋯⋯我只是想知道，你們術後照顧的護士也都是男生嗎？」

史蒂夫聞言有些困惑地看向巴奇，對方扯了扯嘴角，給了他一抹溫柔的笑意。

「我不怪你，羅傑斯少尉，這是意外，別給我那張世界末日臉⋯⋯」巴奇輕聲道，「我是未來的醫生，不拿手術刀而已，不是世界末日⋯⋯」

史蒂夫深深吸了幾口氣，然後看向躺在床上微笑的巴奇，片刻後才擠出幾個字：「⋯⋯醫學院女生也還是不多，護理人員⋯⋯男生比較多。」

「噢，好吧。」巴奇滿意地笑了，「那只好請你叮嚀你的同窗們對我輕一點了，羅傑斯少尉。」

「叫史蒂夫吧⋯⋯」

他不想要被巴奇提醒自己的軍人身份，他會想起他身為一個保家衛國的戰士，在發生爆炸的第一時間，連抱著身邊的人就躲避位置的反應都沒有，還讓無辜的平民百姓為此付出代價，他根本沒有資格做軍人。

「史蒂威，哇喔，好可愛的暱稱喔⋯⋯」

「是史蒂夫，只是史蒂夫。」糾正對方的發音，但覺得這根本不重要的他臉色又沉了下去。

「再嚴肅一點，史蒂夫，你忘了誰才是真正付出代價的人嗎？」巴奇也斂起說笑的神色，「我知道發生了什麼事，我不怪你，但也不需要你一直提醒我關於餘生都殘廢的這件事。」

「我不是——」想要提醒你。

「很好，你不要。」巴奇輕道，「因為我正在學會接受這件事，你也該學會。」

後來史蒂夫身體力行學會接受這件事，他每天都到病房報到，癒後一個星期的時間史蒂夫都來病房裡頭陪伴巴奇，並且接手術後照顧的工作。

換繃帶的時候巴奇總會鬧他，他開始纏的時候巴奇會用他完好無缺的左手飛快地把夾在裡面的繃帶頭扯掉；史蒂夫有些痛苦地察覺到巴奇正在訓練自己用左手寫字這件事，雖然巴奇每次都是在自己不在的時候才拿出紙筆來練習，但史蒂夫還是見到了。

他知道的第二天就去借了軍方的工具來協助巴奇訓練，軍中很多人傷殘，還能訓練另一隻手寫字生活其實已經是萬幸了，軍方的工具可以幫助左手適應握筆的動作，巴奇看起來很快找到訣竅，存有希望的史蒂夫問了復健科的醫生有沒有機會巴奇有沒有機會改用左手拿手術刀，對方很無奈地表示左手要能用到跟右手一樣好本身就很難，再者開刀房裡的一切都是由右撇子的角度出發，就算是左撇子的醫生大多也用右手拿手術刀才不會在開刀房裡格格不入。

「你很關心他，之前就認識嗎？」

不認識，史蒂夫老實地說，但對方抬起頭來的目光很詫異，似乎沒想到是這個答案。

「看你們兩個聊天我還以為你們已經認識一輩子了。」

他也這樣覺得，一開始的時候他只覺得巴奇好看得讓他目眩神迷，後來又覺得兩人也許可以永無止盡地一直這樣坐在床榻旁一直聊天到世界末日，軍方負擔所有巴奇的醫療費用，巴奇其實大可以回到紐約任何一間更好的醫院復健，不是說巴奇多需要別人負責醫藥費，但是巴奇可以這麼做，但是巴奇一句我不想弄糟傷勢就留在了馬里蘭州。

巴奇本來應該在醫院裡見習了，醫院的見習會決定巴奇畢業的榮譽，但是巴奇本來側重的是綜合外科手術的部分，現在勢必要改科，學校也知道意外不可避免，就讓他春天的時候再回到學校來把課程完成，而等著他的工作不會跑票。

每次看見巴奇和軍眷的小朋友們玩的時候，史蒂夫覺得巴奇應該會是完美的小兒科醫生，他說話的語氣很溫和，而且耐性又好，有寬廣得像海洋的心——

更多的讚美被巴奇一把摀住了他的嘴，「我聽你講都噁心了，羅傑斯。」

史蒂夫知道巴奇感受得到，於是在對方手掌的遮掩下，他輕輕地吻了一下對方的掌心。

接著巴奇飛快地收回了手，低頭像沒事一樣用右手僅剩能夠自由活動的兩根手指執著叉子撥弄著餐盤裡面的葡萄。

上個週末他陪巴奇去聽一個喬治城大學醫學碩士主講的座談會，對方獲選與美國其他學者一併前往德國參與諾貝爾醫學獎的發表會，座談會是為了讓她從德國回來以後能夠對於其他研究和他們團隊的研究做些簡單的分享與討論。

非常認真的目的。他和巴奇出門的時候自己是這樣想的，假日也能夠學習不是壞事。

然後巴奇帶他去住了一間豪華旅館。

巴奇只問他週末要不要和他一起去參加座談會，沒有和他說什麼細節，他看到幾次巴奇在等他吃午餐的時候在講電話，也看過一兩次巴奇麻煩護理站的人員在午茶時間替他瀏覽旅館的網頁，但是巴奇說座談會費用由他的學校負擔，他是聽說過西奈山醫學院是不少殷實人家的小孩會選擇的醫學院，不過大手筆到這種程度也讓史蒂夫瞠目結舌。

但更讓他瞠目結舌的是雙人床。

一張雙人床。

「要是我壓到你的手怎麼辦？」史蒂夫堅持他們可以請旅館換成兩張單人床。

「你可以睡那裡。」巴奇用下頷撇了撇角落那張單人座沙發。

史蒂夫看看沙發，覺得應該睡起來也很舒服，滿意地聳了聳肩，「⋯⋯看起來也不錯。」

在他把自己的背包放到沙發椅旁的那個瞬間，巴奇忽然拉過了他的肩膀，用他很能夠使力的左手，然後把他往床上一把推了下去。

「再跟我說你要睡別的地方我保證把你揍成豬頭。」巴奇跨坐在他身上，既火大又無奈，「但你是現役軍人⋯⋯在USU還有醫院眾目睽睽之下我多想親你⋯⋯」

史蒂夫不是傻子，他知道巴奇喜歡他，受傷前有一點吧，受傷後他以為巴奇會討厭他，他至今都無法說服自己這一切是意外，他一直都覺得自己選擇一條與靶場相鄰的道路移動本身就欠缺考慮，所以就算巴奇討厭他，他也覺得是合理的。

「一個大男人幫另外一個按摩手指，羅傑斯，你可以再丟臉一點⋯⋯」

巴奇和復健科醫生學手指復健動作的時候史蒂夫居然請了假說他也要一起學，史蒂夫當下想著的是如果他也學了，以後巴奇做的時候他也可以在旁邊看，如果巴奇的動作有錯也許他可以從旁協助什麼的，總比在理療室那裡等治療師來的快。

那天學了以後他就在復健醫師的面前開始替巴奇按摩了起來。

「我那天沒有聽到你有什麼怨言啊⋯⋯」他不覺得丟臉，也不覺得巴奇當下有覺得丟臉，好吧，如果把視線撇開然後托著下頷不說話算是覺得丟臉的話，「你不喜歡可以跟我說⋯⋯」

「我喜歡，該死！羅傑斯，我喜歡你。」巴奇俯下身捧住了史蒂夫的臉落下深吻，「我喜歡你做的任何事情，我覺得非常尷尬，也很怕你被貼上同志的標籤，所以我不敢對你做任何踰矩的舉動我也不敢問你你的想法因為哪裡都有耳朵，你把手握住我的手指的時候我渾身都在抖，你難道一點感覺都沒有⋯⋯」

「你不是覺得很癢嗎？」因為要不斷地扳動後三指和在手心揉搓等動作。

巴奇歎氣，然後從史蒂夫身上翻身下來，躺到史蒂夫的右側手臂旁。

「小心。」 史蒂夫擔心他弄到自己，把手臂橫了出去示意要巴奇躺上來別晃到受傷的手。

巴奇瞪了他一眼，接著猛地在床上坐了起來，「我要去聽座談會了。」

史蒂夫喜歡剛才兩個人靠得很近的感覺，想到巴奇要離開忽然覺得很捨不得的他動手拉住了巴奇沒有受傷的左手，用溫柔的力道示意他不想要巴奇離開。

巴奇低下頭在床沿看著躺在床上向後方瞧著他的史蒂夫，又是無奈地嘆了一口氣。

接著巴奇動手解開自己身上的襯衫，而史蒂夫也坐起身來移到了床沿。

巴奇褪下衣物的時候身上混雜著青草的氣味，這是因為今天早上出發以前史蒂夫有軍事訓練，而巴奇躺在校園裡有樹蔭的大草坪上看書等他的緣故，巴奇看很複雜的書，不需要醫護照顧但為了能繼續復健的緣故，巴奇住到了學校宿舍裡頭，是學校提供給教職員工的宿舍，不在史蒂夫他們軍人的宿舍群中，偶而會去找巴奇聊天的史蒂夫看過巴奇放在書櫃裡的磚頭書。

他本來以為是醫學書籍，但事實上是哲學。

巴奇幽默風趣總能夠把周圍所有的人都逗笑，但獨自一個人的時候，他可以一本書一整天都不說話，他很少見到巴奇嚴肅的那面，但是巴奇蹙起眉頭思考的模樣看起來也很吸引人，尤其是有的時候他會無意識噘起來的嘴。

史蒂夫當然想吻巴奇，在他的想像裡他們會在中央車站接吻，在巴奇送他回馬里蘭的月台。

他向前傾，同時伸出雙手從腿部的地方把巴奇抱進自己的懷裡，然後深深地吻住巴奇。

不能夠把受傷的巴奇壓在身下，史蒂夫是這樣想的，是，他會想這種事情，這個世界上哪個人不會對自己喜歡的人想這種事？巴奇長得很英俊，以各種角度來看都是，他有一頭柔軟的頭髮，總是打理得很整齊，他在馬里蘭復健的期間只換穿三四套襯衫，有的時候還從史蒂夫的衣櫃偷拿他的衣服去穿，每次史蒂夫看見巴奇穿著他的衣服時總會狠狠地捏自己大腿一把好保持理智；巴奇還有一雙漂亮的眼睛，根據史蒂夫幾次見到巴奇的母親的經驗來看，巴奇五官大致像母親。

「很少孩子長得不像媽媽。」巴奇被他問到是這樣回答的，「母系的遺傳物質決定了大多數我們的基因，你念過遺傳學的。」

史蒂夫當然知道課本上說了什麼，回想自己母親的面容，他也是長得像母親。

「你呢？長得像媽媽嗎？還是像爸爸？」這個話題提起來的時候，正好是巴奇一直干擾他替巴奇換繃帶之時，他先是拉住巴奇的手壓在自己的手肘下，再重新包過繃帶。

最後他才在巴奇的打量下，緩緩開口，「我小時候我爸就過世了，高中畢業我媽也過世，我才從軍。」

他想念醫學院但是沒有錢，所幸他已經十八歲了，可以選擇參軍，加入軍隊以後他接受戰地醫療訓練，盡可能試著讓自己表現良好，後來得到長官推薦，要他好好準備醫學院入學考試，如果成績考到USU的標準就讓他進去。

聽見他是孤身一人的時候，巴奇停下掙扎著想把自己的手從史蒂夫的壓制下抽出來的動作，反倒是趨前給了史蒂夫一個真心的擁抱，「我很抱歉，史蒂夫，我真的很抱歉。」

他才覺得抱歉，當巴奇在表達對他的安慰時，他想的只是巴奇溫暖的體溫。

就像現在一樣溫暖的體溫。

他吻過巴奇的頸項，聽見上方巴奇顫抖的呼吸聲，他喜歡那種呼吸聲，抬起頭來吻著巴奇的喉結，史蒂夫伸手舉起巴奇的右手繞過自己的頸項，然後叫巴奇用左手穿過他的腋下緊緊抱住他的肩頭，他可以想像接下來在情慾的浪潮下，大概只有如此才能夠不傷到巴奇。

醫院不缺拿到潤滑劑的地方，那天操作直腸鏡的時候史蒂夫拿了幾包學習做潤滑的動作，旁邊的同學開玩笑地在講潤滑劑的妙用，史蒂夫雖然笑著在聽，但心裡其實很注意。

他也念過婦科，知道女性陰道分泌物等等知識，但男人沒有任何的天然潤滑的腺體，自從他想著巴奇自慰過了幾次以後，他就想過這個問題，最好是準備潤滑液比較實際，但在他的想像裡面，那至少是在巴奇健康的情況下發生，他知道巴奇再也不可能像以前一樣，但至少是一段時間後才會發生的事。

眼下第二期的復健才剛開始，遠遠不到他覺得巴奇痊癒的標準。

但巴奇想要，他當然也想要。

汗水沿著巴奇的脊椎滑落而下，隱沒在他的手指和巴奇的股縫之間，他剛才又多伸了一隻手指進去甬道裡頭，醫療用的潤滑液比較不容易乾涸，但是不想多弄傷巴奇的他擴張的過程當中依然不斷地擠出一些潤滑液到入口處，仔細地塗抹，他低聲附在巴奇的耳邊向他確認入口和甬道是否都習慣異物置入， 巴奇惱怒地也附在他的耳邊回答，「你當你在做前列腺檢查？」

「等下總會『檢查』到那裡的，不然不舒服。」

再把手指往裡面一點的地方送，找前列腺有些難度，但是找到了以後前方的性器會誠實到想隱藏找到這件事都辦不到，而且他們兩個都是醫學院的學生，怎麼可能找不到？巴奇也知道找到前列腺對他自己在這個過程當中當然是利大於弊，但他會很舒服是一回事，他也怕自己被快感滅頂的醜態被史蒂夫見到，人不外乎如此，只想在喜歡的人面前完美。

他害怕失控，手受傷以來他的生命正在用前所未有的速度失控，人生規劃全盤被打亂，生命進程完全卡在那一方校園裡面，他應該要很著急，德國的研究機構知道他的手神經受損以後要他深思到外科部門做研究的決定，他們沒有斷然拒絕，但很明顯地告訴他他可能不能負荷這樣的工作，皮爾斯直接建議他轉往內科，內科醫生需要最複雜的手部動作就是檢視片子和寫字，是一份就算整隻手被炸掉了大概也還做得來的工作。

所有人都叫他放棄外科，可是外科，特別是腦神經外科醫生是他最想要做的工作，人類的腦部比宇宙還要神秘，如果當不了太空人，他至少希望自己能夠探索人類的大腦，而不是隔著儀器和他大眼瞪小眼，但意外發生的當下，他檢查了自己肌肉沒有受損但是完全動不了手指的時候，他就知道他傷到神經傳導的部位，可能是永久性的，可能是暫時的。

當結果是永久性的時候，他忽然覺得自己不停地往下掉。

直到他看見比他還難過的史蒂夫・羅傑斯，父母提了那個意外發生時他的同伴還在門外，當下其實想要請父母讓史蒂夫去休息的，但是那時候他也埋怨史蒂夫，如果不是去吃飯、或者走另外一條道路，他就不會變成這樣，所以他沒對父母說什麼，徑自沉睡，但他翻來覆去睡不著覺，這個念頭像是傑克的魔豆穿破了他所有的思緒，他發覺這個念頭根本不能開始，因為開始以後好像一切變得很輕鬆，錯誤都可以歸咎給別人，但他還是殘廢了，還是不能當外科醫生。

那怪罪史蒂夫・羅傑斯為的是什麼？

第二天看見他在病床旁邊的時候他忽然覺得自己可以原諒這個男人，不是因為緊身T-shirt下好得嚇人的身材，也不是因為那張帥到天怒人怨的臉，而是這個男人穿著一身正式的軍裝，像是從容赴義一樣地端坐在他的身旁，也陷入和他一樣巨大的痛苦之中。

他可以原諒他。

但是不會那麼容易放過他，見史蒂夫很樂意地扛起了照顧他的責任，巴奇也決定徹底實踐使喚人的本事，他尊重護理師，也尊重他的主治醫生，但是當史蒂夫對他板起那張准醫生面孔的時候他就是不想要配合，纏繃帶就胡搞、傷口消毒只要史蒂夫一碰到傷處就痛得哇哇叫，看史蒂夫手忙腳亂的樣子，巴奇總會笑得樂不可支，然後看著史蒂夫對他調皮搗蛋感到無可奈何。

有次他不小心在父母面前捉弄史蒂夫。

「你十歲以後就沒有捉弄過任何人了，吉米。」

面對母親的追問，巴奇笑而不答。

某天晚上他夢見自己趴在床上呻吟，身下有人在愛撫著他，那是史蒂夫，最後他們接吻了。

醒來的時候逼得他必須去換條褲子，然後他開始思考史蒂夫對他的溫柔背後，除了愧疚之外，還有沒有剩下些什麼？

他現在確認至少有欲望存在了。

男人移出手指的同時扶著自己的陰莖讓巴奇緩緩地坐了下去，騎跨在男人腰間的動作讓他臉紅，但是男人迷亂的眼神讓他滿意，巴奇猜自己的眼神也沒有好到哪裡去。

全程巴奇都乖巧地把右手遠離他們兩人交合的戰區，左手則是隨著史蒂夫胯下的力道不一地在史蒂夫背上留下一道一道的紅痕，保持良好衛生習慣的醫學院學生普遍不留指甲，所以最多只是有的時候巴奇會用力掐他掐到自己覺得應該是要淤青了。

就像他覺得巴奇的臀瓣上應該也會淤青一樣。

方才用手指確認過的前列腺位置在經過史蒂夫稍微調整姿勢以後比較容易能夠頂到，巴奇似乎對這動作很反感，「你就不能⋯⋯之後用手幫我⋯⋯」身為男人應該沒人喜歡被插到高潮這種結果。

「我想確定你很舒服，男人舒服的時候他會射精，這是天經地義的。」

史蒂夫說得義正嚴辭，臉不紅氣不喘，巴奇費力地喘氣，從瞇成細縫的眼睛裡掙扎著看史蒂夫溫柔的笑意，然後忍不住又吻起了史蒂夫。

史蒂夫經過一陣衝刺以後將陰莖拔了出來，射在兩人的小腹之間，然後伸手回去裡頭找到了前列腺緩緩地按壓著讓方才被搖晃得好像骨架都要散了的巴奇感受無縫接軌的快感，讓他體內瀰漫著酥麻柔軟的感覺，在前列腺按摩的過程裡，巴奇一直很想知道，如果真的同志存在在這個世界上沒有繁衍後代的意義，為什麼前列腺從後庭探入給予的快感，就能夠強大到攀升高潮？

最後他就在史蒂夫手指的操弄下也射了出來，史蒂夫終於甘願地讓他躺回床上，又麻又痛的尾椎在碰觸上柔軟的床墊時他感覺自己重生了過來。

史蒂夫則是吻著他，吻過他的全身，好像在膜拜神像，或是觸摸什麼精細的工藝品。

他就老老實實地躺在床上，和史蒂夫溫柔的眼神相望，他記得某天午後史蒂夫結束操練以後，也曾來到樹下躺在他的身邊，在閒聊之間給過他一樣的神色。

巴奇不確定自己的人生之後將會往哪裡走，一切都停滯不動了。

但如果史蒂夫・羅傑斯會在他的身邊，好像就比較讓他能接受一些。

自從那個週末以後，那種停滯的感覺稍微被沖淡了一些，回到紐約完成學業的他帶著研究榮譽的頭銜畢業，但是周圍的人總是對他竊竊私語，說他是因為被炸成了殘廢所以才在皮爾斯的力挺和歉疚下拿到了這個榮譽，他想將耳語置之腦後，但並不那麼容易，特別是回到紐約以後史蒂夫不在他的身邊，有的時候他眺望著窗外的中央公園，耳朵裡總是傳來那些他不值得這個榮譽的批評。

他只好加倍努力，當上醫生的第一年他們分隔兩地，他們會在假日見面，捨不得史蒂夫的假那麼少還要舟車勞頓，儘管巴奇知道有人老是嫌他喜歡跑其他研究機構花太少時間在病人身上，但只要有研討會在華盛頓或是巴爾的摩的方向，他都會積極爭取往南走。

然後他就能在史蒂夫課餘時間見上一面。

他記得他們怎麼同居的，巴奇一直都告訴自己要忍耐，因為史蒂夫以後會是軍人，美國總是在打仗，所以史蒂夫一定會上戰場，史蒂夫當然可以做研究人員遠離戰場，但是史蒂夫有得天獨厚的開刀天份，他的手在劃開人體的時候完全不會抖動，而且他膽大心細，就算在戰場上，也能夠完美的執行手術，史蒂夫的手比起端起槍來攻擊敵人，更適合縫合士兵的傷口。

所以與其讓史蒂夫坐在研究室裡了解炭疽熱，他清楚史蒂夫在戰場上能夠更發揮作用。

畢業那天因為知道史蒂夫不會有家人陪伴，巴奇知道多少會惹人非議，他還是去了現場。

也是在畢業典禮那天，他才注意到史蒂夫的確是有一些不錯的朋友，其中包括了娜塔莎，後來也成為了他的朋友，她一位優秀的外科醫生。

「史蒂夫要我們來參加他的畢業典禮，我們心想，這也太娘了，就算是史蒂夫・羅傑斯，也還是太娘了，本來我想要拒絕的，但是娜塔莎說我們反正根本沒事做，為什麼不來？」娜塔莎的男友笑著這樣說，「娜塔莎永遠是對的。」

史蒂夫自從知道巴奇想來他的畢業典禮以後，就很積極地邀約所有的朋友都來參加。

他和娜塔莎說了自己和巴奇的情況，希望朋友多一點，不會有人注意到巴奇對他的特殊意義，也就是沒有比森林更適合藏樹的地方。

畢業典禮後，巴奇聽見其他人在問史蒂夫想要被派去什麼單位，而史蒂夫說悉聽長官尊便的時候，巴奇那些做好的心理準備全都變成了紙屑。

他也不是想要無理取鬧，巴奇覺得若是自己能夠這樣做也許彼此都輕鬆許多，巴奇總是想著選擇軍旅生活的史蒂夫比選擇和他一起的時間點都來得早，什麼都沒有的史蒂夫最早也是在他之前就在軍校裡頭找到了家的感覺，擁有了像家人一樣的朋友，他來得這麼晚，憑什麼要史蒂夫改變？

史蒂夫也不是他能改變的人，史蒂夫想做的事他總是會做。

他生日那個初春的夜晚，史蒂夫借了一台重型機車從馬里蘭一路騎到了紐約，一路上有些地方還有積雪，甚至有的地方會結冰，巴奇一直阻止他這樣做，但史蒂夫還是在當天晚上趕到了醫院，和他約在外頭一間小餐館替他過了生日再騎車回去。

他根本說不動史蒂夫，所以他不會說服史蒂夫去做研究。

但他可以說服自己，如果你想要這個人，你必須要自己去爭取。

「史蒂夫，我們一起住好嗎？」

他不再想要學會兩地相處的忍耐，如果史蒂夫會這樣一直來來去去於戰場和美國之間，他可以學著接受，但當史蒂夫待在國內的每一瞬間，都必須是他的，沒有距離，甚至不能夠有縫隙。

巴奇永遠比他勇敢，當聽見巴奇提議他們兩個人同居的時候，史蒂夫不由得想起這件事。

巴奇決定了他們感情的每一個進程，所以當時他也尊重巴奇畫上句點。

只是他下定決心，會把巴奇追回來。

在PPTH只要史蒂夫沒有工作的時間都在他新買的公寓裡面粉刷牆壁，米白色的牆壁，原木色系的傢俱，外頭人行道上的樹木要有三層樓高，至少要有兩扇向陽的窗戶，暖爐口徑要夠寬，客廳要有實木書櫃，地上要有可以丟洗衣機洗的大地毯。

他記得他在他們同居的屋子地毯上抱巴奇的每個細節。

那陣子巴奇留了長頭髮，和巴奇的個性並不相符，但是巴奇不時會把長髮紮成一條小馬尾，後來他才知道巴奇接受了醫院高層的指派，接手了一些研究計劃，也就是做本來皮爾斯沒有空做的神經內科研究，既然不用和上東區的病患們打交道，巴奇也就覺得沒有必要維持非常體面得體的裝扮，史蒂夫喜歡他的長髮，也喜歡手指從髮間滑過的感覺。

他愛巴奇，但這次他無法尊重巴奇前去德國的決定而坐視不管。

X

史蒂夫第一趟去伊拉克的時候，他夜不成眠。

史蒂夫回來以後，他也還是夜不成眠，因為史蒂夫會因為忽然街頭巷尾突來的聲響，或甚至是鄰居購物回來掉落的罐頭在樓梯間的回音，嚇出一聲冷汗，史蒂夫得以休假回到紐約的第一個晚上，躺在他們共有的雙人床上翻來翻去怎麼都睡不好。

「巴奇，我好像睡在棉花糖裡。」

於是他把兩人的枕頭扯到地上，然後讓史蒂夫和自己都躺在地上，接著他緊緊地環抱著史蒂夫，讓史蒂夫能夠依靠在他的頸窩，感受他脈搏和呼吸吐息，讓史蒂夫不用三個小時睜開眼一次，確認他是不是還活著。

第一趟最難熬，巴奇幾度想要叫史蒂夫退伍，但史蒂夫從來沒有動過這個念頭。

我在戰場把一個人的腿鋸了下來，我們沒有鋸子，你不能想像我們用了什麼工具。

史蒂夫夜半醒來的時候，屈起了膝蓋把自己埋首在其中，巴奇只能摸著史蒂夫的背安撫他。

第二趟的時候，他們在紐約約會時，有個第一趟在戰地遇到的士兵感謝史蒂夫救他一命。

此後史蒂夫就變得不同了。巴奇記得很清楚，那次也是史蒂夫休假回到紐約，在他值班結束以後騎車來接他到布魯克林吃宵夜，吃披薩，史蒂夫告訴他那是這個宇宙最好吃的批薩店，他們坐在一起，一個少了左腿的男人走到史蒂夫的身邊，史蒂夫立刻就認出他來，給了對方一個擁抱。

「你的朋友救了我的命，他是我的英雄。」那個男人這樣告訴巴奇，巴奇微笑。

他是我的男朋友，但這句話巴奇只在心裡想想，然後和那個男人握了握手。

「我沒有這麼偉大。」史蒂夫嚴肅地回絕了這個稱號，「為國家犧牲，你才是英雄。」

巴奇靜靜地想，如果問他他的英雄是誰，大概是每次把史蒂夫完整送回來的運輸機機長、或是他從基地搭上的火車車長、還有載他從中央車站回到家裡的計程車司機吧？

當然還有那些在戰場上掩護史蒂夫的所有士兵，他們都是巴奇的英雄。

最窮最苦的孩子，在美國就得去當兵，有的是助學貸款、有的是謀求生計，就像史蒂夫一樣。

第三趟的時候史蒂夫已經習慣戰場，回來以後他變得很沉默，但也非常地黏巴奇，第一晚的時候特別恐怖，他們約在醫院隔壁的街角見面，像前兩次一樣，從伊拉克動身回來，再從軍營移動到紐約，等到他們相見的時候，都已經是半夜時分。

史蒂夫這次沒有換衣服，巴奇注意到，當兩人湊得很近時，他能在慘白的光線下，見到史蒂夫鬢角上好像還有一些風沙，但史蒂夫只是熱烈地望著他，好像巴奇是遠方的光火，而史蒂夫是不受抑制奔向火的飛蛾。

史蒂夫深深地吻了他，套著他的軍裝夾克、穿著他的軍靴，裡頭也套著他軍綠色的T-Shirt。

「你不知道我有多想你。」史蒂夫在吻間呢喃，「你的溫度、你的味道⋯⋯」

他是不知道自己聞起來像什麼，但是只要有門診，他是不會噴古龍水在身上的，而剛從醫院出來，他一般認為自己聞起來就像消毒藥水，就算離開前他洗過澡，但他鼻間怎麼聞都是消毒藥水，所以很難想像他在史蒂夫的腦海裡聞起來像什麼。

「腹部的傷，都好了嗎？」巴奇伸手探入他的夾克內，「我心臟都要停了。」

第三趟一到前線，史蒂夫就因為跟著他的小隊深入巴格達的時候被捲入叛軍和伊拉克軍隊的駁火當中，側腹被三發子彈射過，沒有任何臟器的損傷，但是才去就躺在後防兩個月，巴奇一度想要坐飛機到敘利亞或是伊朗再轉往巴格達，但是被娜塔莎勸說如果沒有生命危險，不需要冒著讓史蒂夫出櫃的風險去照顧他。

巴奇因為手傷的緣故，連想自願擔任軍醫的資格都不符。

「都好了，你想檢查看看嗎？巴恩斯醫生？」史蒂夫揚了揚嘴角，然後拍了拍自己身後的坐墊，「走吧，載你回家看個仔細。」

一般而言，他很討厭聽見任何關於檢查的字眼，特別是從史蒂夫嘴裡說出來。

因為在那之後大概有好長一段時間他聽見一旁的護士問他病患要檢查什麼的時候他都會臉紅。

他跨上車抱住史蒂夫的時候忍不住問了：「羅傑斯上尉，你在基地也這樣檢查別人嗎？」

史蒂夫從後照鏡裡瞥了他一眼，「猜著怎麼著？我還真的——」接著史蒂夫就轉過身啪地一聲把巴奇頭上的安全帽的罩鏡關了下來，「怎麼可能，巴奇，我只喜歡你，從以前到現在，只有你，在我認識你以前你在哪裡？讓我等了二十四年。」

「我等你六年多了，史蒂夫，而且你還去了戰場，我想我們扯平了。」巴奇在風聲呼嘯而過的時候這般和史蒂夫開口，「所幸這是你的最後一趟了⋯⋯」

史蒂夫沒有回答他，那時候他不覺得有什麼問題，後來想起來，史蒂夫沒有扯著喉嚨回答他的問題就是反常的象徵，他怎麼就沒想到多追問幾句？還是他本來就太害怕知道關於史蒂夫在戰場上的事情，因為只要想到，他就會不受控制地顫抖。

回到家門，巴奇一直無法開門，因為他必須一而再再而三地閃避史蒂夫的吻才能看到自己家的門把，史蒂夫很快樂，這其實也很反常，因為史蒂夫通常會很疲憊，會希望兩人能夠快點梳洗乾淨，然後相擁而眠，可是那天他也沒有發現，畢竟他也值班整天，觀察力下降也很正常。

逼得他把史蒂夫推到了一旁，不悅地道：「有的時候我覺得你就是找打。」

「是嗎？」史蒂夫從後抱住他，抵著他的頸項輕道：「⋯⋯上次是誰在床上被打屁股？」

巴奇向後揮了揮拳把他趕走，「你可以去兩條街以外找克林特和娜塔莎擠一擠。」

史蒂夫看著巴奇終於得以開門進到裡頭，這時樓上的小女孩從樓梯間探了個頭出來，史蒂夫和她對上眼，向她揮了揮手，然後用手勢比了比讓她快點進到屋子裡頭去。

晚了幾步才走進家門的史蒂夫只來得及看到巴奇推開浴室走進去的身影，他回到門口把門帶上上鎖，檢查了一遍家裡的門窗都落下後，再將警報系統設定妥當，他們沒住在曼哈頓，雖然這一區和曼哈頓只有一橋之隔，治安沒有太差，但長時間出門在外的史蒂夫還是希望巴奇的人身安全能夠無虞，不過他看過巴奇擊劍，如果不是巴奇嫌棄在暖爐上掛著一把西洋劍看起來很傻的話，他覺得只要給巴奇一把劍就可以把入室搶劫的匪徒殺死，但巴奇回了他一句，不必，他有槍。

巴奇有把槍，史蒂夫打開臥室進門矮櫃的抽屜，看見那把槍好好地待在原處。

史蒂夫不知道該覺得心安，還是覺得憂慮，只得緩緩地把抽屜推了回去。

有次應他的要求，巴奇和他去了他們軍中長官退下來後開的射擊場，史蒂夫本來想給剛剛申請登記後買了手槍的巴奇一些簡易槍支使用教學，到了現場史蒂夫才知道巴奇是個神槍手。

他左右手都可以開槍，可惜不能左右手都開刀。

巴奇聽見只是淡淡地說了一句：「開槍的手和救人的手怎麼能夠是同一隻手？」

「當然可以，如果你開槍是為了救人的話。」

史蒂夫吻了吻他的額角，巴奇盯著他好半晌，才緩緩地回吻了一下史蒂夫。

「你總是知道該說什麼。」

檢查完了槍，史蒂夫慣常地到另外兩個房間和他們的小儲物間去檢查電燈，當他在小儲物間裡伸手搆到上頭垂下來的電燈開關扯了一下的時候，巴奇剛好從旁邊的浴室走了出來，下半身圍了浴巾，裸著上半身探了頭進來看他在做什麼。

史蒂夫看著他裸著還有水珠的胸口，困難地吞咽了下。

「浴室裡的燈泡，你不要檢查一下？」沒好氣地看著史蒂夫明顯把他當生活白癡的壞習慣，「我說過很多次我會換燈泡。」

「對，你會濕著手換燈泡，巴奇，這公寓已經很舊了，線路——」

巴奇沒有理他，轉身走回了臥房裡頭，史蒂夫三步併作兩步地跟著進到的臥房。

「你不去洗澡。」巴奇不是問句，而是確切地看著脫下夾克就向前想要抱住他的男人說出了這句話，「我以為你舟車勞頓了一天一定很想要洗個澡。」

「還有幾分鐘是我的生日，巴奇。」

他知道，巴奇嘆了口氣，「所以我才以為你會想要早點睡明天好過生日。」

「我想要生日禮物。」史蒂夫湊向前吻了巴奇，手則是透過浴巾在巴奇的臀部上游走。

巴奇知道他想做什麼，史蒂夫雖然只是穿著軍中休閒服裝，卻也還是一派軍人模樣，巴奇舔了舔嘴唇，他雖然不喜歡史蒂夫離開他上戰場，但是史蒂夫穿著軍裝的模樣非常挺拔，這點是巴奇完全無法否認的。

他伸出手，扯住了史蒂夫的T-Shirt領口，笑著吻了史蒂夫，「那就來拿吧。」

史蒂夫把巴奇推倒在床上，巴奇則是動手解開了自己的浴巾，史蒂夫俯下身，低低地吻過巴奇的下頷、喉結和鎖骨，然後停在巴奇胸口的淺色尖端緩緩地吮吻，再將他的手抵到後面探過巴奇的腰間，他的手指探進巴奇的臀間時，忽地他的狗牌掉了下來，垂在巴奇的眼前。

巴奇看了一眼那個狗牌，接著他張開了嘴，輕輕咬住了狗牌。

史蒂夫難以抑止，低頭吻了巴奇的臉頰，然後繼續以手指探入巴奇的身後。

沒有潤滑的情況下，甬道非常的緊澀。

史蒂夫把狗牌解了下來，讓巴奇咬著，然後輕輕地拍了拍巴奇的腰邊，讓他翻過身去。

巴奇依循著史蒂夫的意思翻身抵著枕頭，讓史蒂夫攔腰抱著他將他的腰提了起來，接著巴奇就感受到史蒂夫的舌頭往緊窒的入口探了過去。

舌尖探入的瞬間使得巴奇不由得嗚咽了幾聲，咬著的狗牌也就掉了。

史蒂夫仔細地將唾液遞入摺縫之中，並不時用拇指把流下來的液體推回巴奇體內，過了一陣他才伸出手指進去緩緩地擴張，當第一根手指徹底推進巴奇體內的時候，史蒂夫感覺到甬道一陣收縮，接著他就聽見了巴奇近乎埋怨地呻吟。

「史蒂夫⋯⋯」

呻吟的原因是因為巴奇已經高潮了，史蒂夫好笑地低吻了巴奇的脊椎一陣。

「沒關係，如果不是常態的話，不需要看醫生，早——」

「——你敢把那個字講——啊⋯⋯」

後面半句狠話被史蒂夫抽出手指再遞入兩隻的動作碎成低吟，他把臉埋回枕頭之間，把加驟的刺激引發的連鎖反應，無論是下腹的麻癢感還是後庭因為高潮後敏感的緊度，還有各種碎裂的呻吟，通通都埋進了枕頭裡不予理會。

史蒂夫確認完入口已經能夠納入自己以後，伸手繞過巴奇的腋下把他翻了回來。

方才高潮過的器官此時又半昂的狀態，巴奇的顏色是健康的粉紅色，不至於充血到怒紅，上頭的血管也不至於賁張到突起，史蒂夫用手套弄了它一陣子，讓它有精神地抬起頭來，於此同時，史蒂夫也向前抵，把他勃發的陰莖遞進了巴奇體內。

巴奇總會在此時發出像是求救的呻吟聲。

一方面抗拒那種被敞開的感覺，但另一方面又因為史蒂夫回到了他的體內而覺得安心，他不相信佛洛伊德的說法，但是承認當人在追求欲望快感的時候，真的可以忘卻所有的道德規範，只因為快感帶來澎湃的愉悅，史蒂夫這趟去了近兩年，休假也沒有回到本土，他和巴奇說好，早點把七年役期服完，想到這趟以後也許他再也不會失去史蒂夫，沒有什麼比緊緊抱住史蒂夫更讓他心安的。

每一次挺進的時候巴奇都會發出碎裂的呻吟，舊公寓牆壁薄，他也不想在夜半時間吵醒鄰居，他伸了手在床上找掉在附近的狗牌，咬回嘴裡。

史蒂夫見他又咬回了狗牌，下身不由得又硬了一些。

體內的器官更為碩大的感覺讓巴奇不由得皺起眉來，史蒂夫加快身上的動作，手則是不住地撫過巴奇的眉眼，想讓被侵入的不適感減緩，巴奇幾度難以惹耐，手下不由得緊緊絞緊串住狗牌的鏈子，身下也不由得緊縮起來。

內部加重的力道讓史蒂夫幾乎陷入瘋狂。

他的巴奇。

很多人都是因為他成了年輕的美軍英雄才注意到他，在那之前他就只是個USU的學生、一個普通的軍人，體格比他好的軍人到處都是，這趟回來因為他即將受獎的消息傳了出來，在安卡拉基地裡就有不少女性向他示好，包括小隊隊友們替他找來的兩個脫衣舞孃，在那張餐桌上兩個脫衣舞孃逼得史蒂夫幾乎是無處可躲，而他的隊友們只在旁邊笑到東倒西歪。

他只急著想回家，跨越海和沙漠的阻擋，他想念巴奇穿著白袍的身影。

想念巴奇勾著他脖子的力道，無論是在馬路上和他說笑，或是在擁抱的時候拉近他的舉動。

他的巴奇。

看巴奇絞著鏈子發紅的手，他騰出本來壓在巴奇髖部的手，將巴奇的手拯救了出來，讓巴奇把翻騰的欲望抒發在自己身上，他把狗牌丟到身後，低下頭先用舌尖舔過巴奇嘴角因為咬著狗牌流出來的液體，再深深吻住巴奇。

巴奇的鼻尖上有點點汗珠，史蒂夫輕輕以自己的鼻尖抹掉。

接著他見到了巴奇的笑，巴奇的視線有點失焦，畢竟身下不斷有人撞擊的動作很難讓人將視線鎖在某處不動，但他還是能夠從巴奇氤氳的眼底找到自己的倒影，他覺得自己在裡面看起來比他了解的自己還要溫柔，應該是因為巴奇。

在他什麼都沒有的時候，他還有巴奇。

那些榮譽是幻影，連典禮巴奇都不能列席。

如果他死了，巴奇會在他的墓碑上寫下什麼呢？

他又怎麼能留巴奇一個人？

射入巴奇的體內，史蒂夫俯下身，把巴奇緊緊地抱進懷抱裡，不住地親吻，身下則是緩緩地抽動，讓還沒有完全消退的器官在裡頭稍事休息，這種沒有用潤滑液的性不免會讓巴奇受傷，可以的話史蒂夫從來不希望這種事發生，但巴奇不怎麼排斥。

史蒂夫捨不得地撫過巴奇的臀瓣，巴奇不排斥不該是他放縱自己欲望的藉口。

但他的一流自制力總在面對巴奇的時候崩盤。

他不想要理智，如果這個世界上有一個人可以讓他示弱，那只能是巴奇。

在巴奇面前，他只希望自己是最真實的模樣。

退出來以後，史蒂夫把巴奇攔腰抱起，巴奇連抗議都來不及，雙腳就已經懸空。

「我至少有一百七十磅⋯⋯」身後液體滑落的感覺讓巴奇乾脆閉上嘴。

被抱進浴室後，他被放在不大的浴缸裡，史蒂夫則是走出去外面套上了褲子。

巴奇則是抬起手想要去搆蓮蓬頭，但懶得挺起身，手也就是在那裡晃啊晃的，史蒂夫進來見到這一幕笑了半天，然後伸手去替巴奇把蓮蓬頭拿下來，然後在浴缸外頭調整水溫，等到水溫適中以後他才開始在巴奇身上沖水，剛洗過澡又出了一身汗的巴奇為了宣示對史蒂夫的不滿躲起了水柱。

「太燙嗎？」史蒂夫伸手想去調整水溫，但巴奇沒有回應。

「我洗過澡了⋯⋯」巴奇埋怨地開口。

「是，你洗過了。」史蒂夫溫柔地重複，「巴恩斯醫生，你比我清楚留在裡面的後果。」

「我可以多跑幾趟洗手間。」巴奇盯著史蒂夫套著內褲的下體，「噢⋯⋯你真的沒有要在浴室裡面來第二次⋯⋯」

史蒂夫將蓮蓬頭對著巴奇的腰間沖洗，伸手探進甬道，「對⋯⋯我沒有⋯⋯」擋住巴奇傾身向前想偷吻他的動作，責備地用手捧住巴奇的側臉警告，「不要挑逗我⋯⋯」

「我還可以吞幾顆消炎藥——」巴奇感覺到傷口被水沖過的刺痛感，但才開口就被史蒂夫送來的責備目光給打住。

「很好的用藥概念，巴奇，你在醫學院都是這樣學的嗎？」史蒂夫嘆息，轉頭從一旁的鏡子後頭的藥櫃找來了軟膏，仔細地遞進了巴奇體內，「忍忍⋯⋯」

「明天早上它會變黏⋯⋯」巴奇不住抱怨，「我不喜歡，史蒂夫，你不能就抹消炎藥水？」

「不可以。」史蒂夫低頭吻住巴奇不斷抱怨的嘴，「我已經很後悔傷了你，聽話好嗎？」

「那你會再進來嗎？用了潤滑液以後？」巴奇咬了咬他的耳朵，「明天一整天？」

史蒂夫聞言勾起嘴角，低頭又親了親巴奇，「我以為有人想去看國慶煙火？」

「我可以躺著看煙火。」巴奇輕道，「我只想你把兩年份都補回來，那些你離開我的時光⋯⋯」那些你可能會永遠離開我的時光，他永遠要不夠史蒂夫。

「我永遠都是你的就算我不在你的身邊。」史蒂夫抵著他的額和他交換了吻，「你知道的。」

「我知道。」

從回憶築成的美夢中醒來，史蒂夫一方面慶幸他還保有這些回憶，另一方面卻無法抑制地察覺到，就算他有一間如巴奇所愛的房子，如果沒有巴奇在他的身邊，家也永遠不在這裡。

X

巴奇在聽見PPTH的工作機會時沒有多想就婉拒，但皮爾斯沒有給他拒絕的空間。

「不管你有再好的理由，PPTH的確可以給你的履歷加分，你自己看到你的履歷會有什麼想法？我聽說德國方面那裡也有人以前和豪斯共事過，他有很多有趣的神經內科的病人，哪怕只是他把你拉進他的案例裡面，也許你都有機會可以發表研究。」

他也知道是這麼一回事，但PPTH有史蒂夫・羅傑斯。

也許是這個世界上他愛的最後一個人。

他也是在這個世界上他最後一個想共事的人。

「就是一兩年的時間，增加一點資歷，你有行政職也會顯得你的工作內容很全面。」

坐在火車裡的兩個小時裡他不斷思考未來應該要如何和史蒂夫・羅傑斯相處，平心而論，他專攻的部分不用動刀，但是門診病人很有可能會必須轉介到外科，而PPTH不是一間太過龐大的醫院，也就是抬頭不見低頭見，他無處可逃。

他沒有需要逃跑，卻很急切想要找到出口。

不用想到史蒂夫就痛苦的出口。

坐在院長辦公室裡，他一直聽聞PPTH年僅四十二歲的院長以她所處位置的標準來看既年輕又漂亮，傳言不假，不過她此刻的面色非常凝重。

「你的履歷絕對是我看過最好的一份，但是我想知道的是我是否也必須為你做所謂的伴侶諮商。」卡蒂端坐在她的大辦公桌之後，有些苦惱地開口，「我已經有一對沒事我還得輔導他們的同仁，我希望你和羅傑斯之間單純一點。」

「我們現在沒有感情關係。」他想過如果豪斯追問史蒂夫的話，史蒂夫必然會如實承認，不是罔顧他的意願替他出櫃，而是就算史蒂夫要說謊也會不自在，史蒂夫也從來不曾否認過他們的關係，因為那沒有做錯任何事情，後來法案也修改了，史蒂夫從來不在乎他在軍中的前途，他只在乎同袍。

「是嗎？」卡蒂看著自己桌上法務部門送來的文件，「我有一份關於員工福利的文件——」

「——麗莎，我很抱歉！」史蒂夫連門都沒敲就推開了門，他因為奔跑而顯得凌亂的金髮，還有領口翻亂的大白袍和底下剛出手術房還沒來得及脫掉的無菌衣，一切都和巴奇記得得一模一樣，「剛剛布烈妲告訴我豪斯從我辦公室出來手上還拿著一份文件。」

「伴侶共同收入申報單嗎？你應該會想要拿回去。」卡蒂頭痛地撫著額角，然後困擾地開口，「看來完全是一場誤會，巴恩斯醫生，如果剛才關於伴侶諮商的問題⋯⋯」

「我不介意。」巴奇簡單地回覆，「那我回辦公室了，等一下十點開始我有免費門診。」

「當然，希望你能工作愉快，也許中午的時候我們可以在自助餐廳介紹一下你。」卡蒂站起身，有點困惑地瞪著還呆站在門口的史蒂夫，「做個簡單的歡迎會⋯⋯羅傑斯醫生，門。」

「噢，抱歉。」史蒂夫退了出去，好讓辦公室裡面的兩個人能夠走出來。

巴奇全程僅在他進到辦公室的時候像個尋常人會有的反應一般抬頭看了他一眼，旋即轉過身去聆聽卡蒂澄清她的誤會，離開時他也像卡蒂一樣困惑他站在門口的原因。

把他當成了一個PPTH裡的同仁，如此而已。

「羅傑斯醫生，你可以陪巴恩斯醫生走一段，介紹一下醫院嗎？」卡蒂比劃了一下，「畢竟你是前一個加入我們團隊的成員，也許你們有些資訊可以交流一下，我相信你們是真正的成年人，不會像豪斯一樣。」

「豪斯醫生非常幽默。」巴奇微笑，他已經充分感受到對方被稱為怪傑的原因了。

「你不會欣賞的，只要你待得夠久。」卡蒂拍拍他的肩膀，「總之，研究室群以後就在你的主管轄下了，準時提交報告和年中年末確認預算和結算就可以了，還要應付豪斯和他的鴨子們沒事霸佔了某幾台機器，跟逼迫你的研究室人員幫他們優先跑檢驗，相信我你真的不會欣賞豪斯的⋯⋯」

巴奇頷首，表示自己理解了女院長的怒氣。

接著他像沒事的人一樣走向已經往前走了幾步路在一點距離外等他的史蒂夫。

史蒂夫並沒有做任何多餘的事，堪稱是認真地替巴奇介紹，全程也保持著禮貌的距離。

就是多夾帶了一些他自己的資訊。

「太平間在那裡，我有的時候會在寫屍檢報告；這是你的實驗室，手術房就在前面，我幾乎都在裡面待命，當然還有幾位優秀的醫師和經驗豐富的護士，我的辦公室在手術房旁邊，正式的辦公室在六樓，但是手術房我有一張辦公桌，你的辦公室這裡，實驗室旁邊，離我也不遠也許你想吃飯或是喝杯咖啡，喊我一聲我就可以——」

「你真的來了！」撐著拐杖的男人從實驗室裡走出來擋在了他們兩人面前。

「豪斯醫生。」巴奇向男人微笑，「我看見你在使用實驗室。」

「我一向奉事必躬親為我人生最高道德指標。」大言不慚是豪斯的天性，「你追著你的男朋友來了。」

「前男友。」巴奇難得地選擇了回應這個問題，明顯的，此舉也讓豪斯遲疑了片刻。

「豪斯！我們有發現——」大鼻子的醫生走出來喊了豪斯，「結果排除了——」

「狼瘡，我知道，我說過不是了——」

「你們忙吧。」史蒂夫拍了拍大鼻子醫生的肩膀，但無法再維持禮貌距離地輕輕抵著巴奇的肩膀示意他脫離在實驗室和豪斯進行的對話，「我帶你去自助餐廳好嗎？」

「我不——」

「我餓了，可以當作，陪我吃飯嗎？」史蒂夫帶著艱困的微笑，看向非常為難的巴奇。

巴奇勉強地點頭，示意讓對方指路，「當然，為何不。」

走了一圈，巴奇只拿了一瓶礦泉水，對照剛才動完緊急手術準備飽餐一頓的史蒂夫顯得少得可憐。

「你必須多吃一點。」史蒂夫把他拿的那碗水果遞給了巴奇，「你鐵質少，多吃葡萄。」

這是以往他們最常說的話，史蒂夫非常著迷於讓巴奇吃葡萄和波菜，巴奇當然沒有忘記這件事，他只是沒有想到想起來的時候這麼痛苦，「我只想喝水。」

「你必須吃。」史蒂夫將葡萄叉起來，遞到了巴奇的唇邊，此舉順利地將能看見他們的人的目光都吸引到了他們身上，巴奇最怕那些人盯著他看，那種他好像做錯什麼的目光總讓他焦慮，史蒂夫明明知道——

明明知道他不喜歡。

巴奇張嘴咬過那顆葡萄，煩躁地瞪著史蒂夫。

「乖，再來一顆。」史蒂夫全然沒有為他的眼神困擾，再次遞了一個葡萄過去，巴奇想了幾種脫身的方案，拿礦泉水潑史蒂夫、拍桌站起身來、撇開頭讓史蒂夫的手舉在那裡舉到他知難而退。

第一種方案他真的口很渴想喝水，第二種會讓他吸引更多他不喜歡的關注，最後一種他⋯⋯他捨不得看史蒂夫就這樣舉著手，因為史蒂夫不會放棄。

順從地再咬過葡萄，這次史蒂夫並沒有再遞其他顆葡萄來，而是伸過手撫過他因為含著葡萄鼓起來的臉頰，然後傾身向前吻了他的唇。

結束四唇相疊的吻後，史蒂夫露出那抹巴奇最熟悉的溫柔的神情，好像巴奇是什麼稀世珍寶一般，輕聲開口：「我想把你追回來，可以嗎？」

巴奇沒有搭話，就是沉默地盯著他。

史蒂夫認得那種虛無縹緲的神情，一般人會覺得巴奇在思考什麼讓人困惑的東西，但史蒂夫知道他只是想動手揍人了，而史蒂夫大概就是那個他想要動手的對象。

史蒂夫滿意地笑了，總是復合的第一步。

巴奇像是想起什麼似的，眼神緩緩落在他身上，「你知道我要去德國了。」

「德國——」

「我跟娜塔莎講過，她不應該告訴你的。」巴奇輕聲開口，「羅傑斯，我不知道你覺得為什麼我搬走了，但我確定是想要結束這段關係所以才搬走的。」他把礦泉水的瓶蓋蓋上，站起身來，拉了一下有些皺的貼身西裝，「也許你不理解，但這是一般人口中的分手。」

他向外跨了一步出去，接著慢慢地走離了自助餐廳，留下史蒂夫對著他一桌豐盛卻對他而言已是殘羹剩餚的菜色。

「不是故意聽到的，史蒂夫。」旁邊一桌一名褐髮醫生緩緩走過來，在方才巴奇離開的位置坐下，「但我想你一開始的時候不要逼得太緊。」

「威爾森。」史蒂夫聞言苦笑，「你有試過你最想要的東西觸手可及但你碰不到的感覺嗎？」

被問的醫生露出遲疑的表情回想。

「有一年的時間我真的沒有去問任何他的事情，前半年我在伊拉克，第四趟，我每天都想他，頭一個月我打衛星電話他沒有回音，後來朋友告訴我只有我的東西被留了下來，屋子裡頭他的東西都清空了，服役期滿我還在戰地多待了兩個月才跟著一批傷員回來，勳章升官對我來說都沒有意義，我只想知道他是不是真的離開我了，我確認以後成了行尸走肉。」

他從來沒有和任何人說過。

「我沒有像愛他一樣愛過任何的人，小時候我的身體很差，母親除了在醫院上班，其他所有的時間都拿來照顧我，母親病逝的時候我因為無能為力所以想要念醫學院，但是我沒有錢，也申請不到任何的補助，我在高中的時候連有機化學都沒有上過，那就是所很普通的高中，沒有辦法讓我選修什麼有用的課程，結果我的鄰居，山姆，告訴我說我可以試著去從軍，我的身體條件是比過去好了，但我一直不覺得我會被軍隊接受，結果厄斯金，招募處的長官，認為我值得他給我一次機會，我掌握了這個機會，後來在受訓期間接受戰場急救訓練的時候，當時訓練我的人員認為我學的很好鼓勵我去上醫學院預修的課程，也鼓勵我去考醫學院入學考試。」

那時候他雖然很努力向上，卻覺得就算他進了醫學院，母親的生命也已經消逝。

他也許可以救人，但最親近的人永遠離他而去。

「直到他出現，巴奇，我害他失去了他的手，但他並沒有怪我，他甚至愛我。」

巴奇對他的好是無人能夠比擬的，毫無怨言接受他必須上戰場，在他從戰場回來以後陪他度過那些從戰場帶回來的創傷，砲火的聲響、路上的窟窿、忽然緊急的剎車，說服他這些不是因為埋伏、也不是因為轟炸，沒有人能夠全然對這些免疫，至少第一趟上戰場時沒有人可以從恐懼中免疫，就算受過醫學院的訓練也不可能看習慣死人和傷亡，但是他的同袍們比他更害怕，於是他在戰場中慢慢變得堅強，他不是習慣了烽火連天的生活，而是能夠了解到他存在在戰場的意義是能夠增加他的同袍們回家的機會。

他因為表現傑出獲得徽章。

只有家人可以列席，他唯一的家人是巴奇，但是那時法令還沒修改，所以他獨自出席。

「離開前的那天早上，他沒有出席他們部門的例行會議，第一次也是唯一一次向我請求一件事情，他希望我接受USU提供給我關於戰場急救講習的講師工作完成剩下的役期，然後，去西奈山在曼哈頓面試急診室的主管職，我明明知道這是個很重要的對話，他從來不隨便對我的決定指手劃腳，他一直都如此尊重我，而他放下他的自尊，我卻只是吻了他臉頰，告訴他我們回來談。」

他明明知道那很重要。

「你其實有可能不會回來。」威爾森指出這點，然後平靜地看著對面的史蒂夫。

「每次我都有可能不會回來。」史蒂夫重複那幾個當時對巴奇來說也許像噩夢一樣的字眼，「每次我出門前都會處理一次我名下的財產，機車、布魯克林的舊公寓、銀行裡的存款，巴奇不要我的錢，但是我把機車留給他，公寓則是交給房仲出租，租金提供給清貧兒童做資助，然後存款也是一律捐給育幼院，他知道我還要再去第四次就是因為收到了律師的通知，我連親口告訴他都沒有，他是被律師通知的，我向他道歉，卻忘記我的道歉對他來說從來都沒有意義。」

如果他死了，歉意變成遺言和折磨，如果他活著回來，誰知道會不會他再繼續服役？

「豪斯告訴我，如果他那前任海軍陸戰隊的爸爸要是還活著，你會是他爸最想要的兒子。」威爾森忽然說起毫不相關的事，「榮譽心、愛國、使命感，那些豪斯嗤之以鼻但同時望塵莫及的東西，當然，以豪斯憤世嫉俗作為標準，你還有很多豪斯沒有的東西；你有一個你全心愛著的人，你有一張你們的相片放在你的桌上，你每天都看那張照片，因為你的桌上會積灰塵但唯獨那張照片的相框不會，你的書櫃上有一些你從來不看但是擱在那裡的手部簡易復健的書籍，但書被反覆翻過甚至有做了筆記，但你四肢健全，而——」威爾森伸出手指聲明，「——雖然我沒看但豪斯看了——你的病歷上，寫著你在戰場腹部中過彈、腳也有過貫穿傷以及念USU時騎機車出過車禍，但手沒有出過事，出過事的不是你，是對你來說重要的人，現在不在你的身邊，但還是重要的人。」

「豪斯的推理能力都是從偷看別人病歷資料來的嗎？」史蒂夫困惑地問。

「不，病歷只是他無聊八卦的工具，他要的訊息他從你的身上都可以找出來。」威爾森歎氣，「豪斯著迷於解謎，你就是一個謎，你看起來完美的像神，但他不相信有神，愈是完美愈多瑕疵，他確信你至少有酒醉駕駛撞死人那種等級的祕密，他讓私家偵探查了你的背景卻發現你只是騎車去紐約約會的路上駛過冰塊打滑而已，但也是從約會這裡，他理解到你完美的原因，你有信念，豪斯沒有的東西，你有你相信的一切，不管那是什麼，引領你成為完美的人。」

「我並不完美。」

「的確，因為你也是人類。」威爾森微笑，「就和我們一樣，你也需要第二次機會，豪斯非常興奮，因為他證明了史蒂夫・格蘭特・羅傑斯沒那麼完美，而與你相對⋯⋯」威爾森嘆了口氣，「他也沒那麼可悲。」

但第二次機會必須是靠自己掙來的。

X

巴奇上班時間非常固定，他坐最早的紐澤西往東北走廊方向的火車，八點半他準時進到醫院大樓裡然後六點半處理完所有的文件離去；偶而會和其他醫生輪值夜班、每天巡房確認自己病人的狀況、簽署研究室的報告以及拒絕豪斯做無理也無意義的實驗，每當被豪斯問到是不是因為沒有金髮碧眼就不給實驗的時候無奈地微笑，然後稱讚豪斯有雙很漂亮的藍眼睛。

史蒂夫每天總會花上三至四次的時間邀請他用餐，上次算是巴奇倒追他，譬如說在課堂上對他偷笑、走到他旁邊和他聊天半節課、受傷以後要他每晚溫書完都到病房裡陪他、從不約他但記得他每天的課表算準在中午時來教室附近和他吃飯；交往以後巴奇事事遷就他：放假就立刻來找他、約會就飛到華盛頓來，但是連生日都不肯告訴他，如果不是他從USU的醫院裡請護士查了告訴他，他根本就會錯過巴奇的生日，巴奇見到他直說復活節都要一起過了，為什麼還要跑這一趟。

有的時候巴奇會拒絕和他一起吃飯，但也有答應的時候，儘管兩人並不一定會進行太長的對話，但只要試著用病人的情況切入話題，巴奇泰半會以專業的角度給意見，並且會和史蒂夫交流一些同事的喜好，有的時候狀況好的時候，他們聊天的默契可以好到像是當年相戀的時候，巴奇沒有改變，只是偶而會對於和史蒂夫聊天如此開心的情況顯得有些懊惱。

X

有這麼一個小孩，是威爾森的病患，年紀很輕，就因為手臂上的肌肉纖維瘤必須要截肢，威爾森知道小孩還會有機會安裝義肢，便商請擅長做這一類手術的史蒂夫來操刀，讓史蒂夫盡可能保住小孩的一些肌肉。

史蒂夫花很長的時間和孩子建立關係，從這孩子確定必須動刀開始，史蒂夫每天都會陪他說話一陣子，孩童得癌症往往是沒有什麼原因的，基因上決定了他們比尋常有著惡劣生活習慣的成年人還要早遇上絕症，就算把這隻手臂截掉，未必能夠保證癌症不會復發在其他部位的肌肉。

威爾森的病人不少，孩童也有幾個，但需要動這樣大型手術的小孩不多，他很感激史蒂夫願意在忙碌的外科工作之餘還特地來和小病人建立感情。

每個外科醫生都不同，有的人覺得他的病人需要的是他卓越的技術，準確地替他摘除增生的組織或是敗壞的細胞，但有的外科醫生不同，像史蒂夫就不同，他認為大多數的外科手術過後，病人都會失去一些什麼⋯⋯可能是重要臟器的一部份，有的可能是手有的可能是腳，病人最需要的是知道動刀的醫生能夠理解他，能夠對病人產生同理心，而非當病人是一塊肉。

皺著眉看向強迫他收聽史蒂夫故事的豪斯，巴奇不知怎麼覺得啼笑皆非，什麼人他都想過，但是豪斯，豪斯怎麼可能有空來替史蒂夫說故事？「我知道史蒂夫很有愛心。」

「所以⋯⋯？」豪斯拉長了句尾。

「所以⋯⋯？」巴奇重複了一遍豪斯的問句，「我應該要說什麼？」

「算了。」豪斯不耐地皺眉，「後來你的男朋友把小朋友的手砍掉了，保住了他的小命，他的爸爸媽媽非常感動，痛哭流涕，非常感激你的男朋友。」

「這是好事。」巴奇低下頭繼續不動聲色地吃著盤裡的沙拉，「小孩活下來了。」

「但是他就少了一隻手了，要我說的話，他就不能當一流的外科醫生了。」豪斯說完盯著巴奇看了片刻，接著失望地開口：「真是無聊，你是冰塊嗎？都沒有反應嗎？」

「豪斯，你想要我做什麼？」巴奇放下叉子，平靜地看向對面的同事，「你沒有病人嗎？」

「事實上有，但很無趣，我的病人是一個職業足球球員，他的背上肌肉抽痛，在我排除所有感染、神經、內分泌的因素以後，我們至今不知道疼痛發作的原因是什麼，我覺得唯一能夠在層層肌肉組織下找到病灶最好方法，是外科侵入性的檢查。」豪斯搶先一步叉走了他碗裡的藍莓，「你的男朋友拒絕我了。」

「所以？」巴奇依然面無表情等著豪斯把話說完。

「所以，我需要你去替我說服你的男朋友，如果還有誰最能夠理解職業生涯在眼前崩解的痛苦的話，你不是最佳人選嗎？」豪斯盯著眼前的人看了許久，「還是不生氣？」

「找不找到病因結果並沒有差別。」巴奇淡然開口，「你覺得是神經惡瘤。」

「我是。」豪斯的語調低了一點，「我覺得這是很特別的案例，病人體內的癌化血素非常的低，檢測根本測不出他罹患了癌症，甚至化療都不會有用，但是如果我不能夠把他的手臂切開來，我就無法證實，無法證實他就更不會答應——」

「——你想把他的整隻手臂切掉。」巴奇替灰髮醫生把句子說完，「他不是守門員吧？」

「不是。」豪斯搖頭，但少了一隻手一樣沒有辦法踢足球。

「你要我拿專業去說服史蒂夫。」巴奇說完，看向豪斯那張心虛的神情，「我怎麼會這樣想⋯⋯」巴奇移開目光，「你要我拿我的傷疤去逼史蒂夫替你檢查。」要醫學專業威爾森和豪斯都更有資格去說服史蒂夫，「為什麼不讓卡蒂替你背書去說服史蒂夫？」

「羅傑斯說他可以接受我醫學上的推論，但是切開大肌肉組織的情況底下不對神經造成傷害幾乎是不可能的，這種醫學院學生都知道的事情誰不知道，如果頂著疼痛可以繼續踢球的話，侵入性的檢查手術是不必要的。」豪斯惱怒地指責，「所以阻止疼痛這種事情是不必要的嗎？卡蒂說她尊重羅傑斯的專業，所以只有我一個人在乎病人活在日以繼夜的痛苦裡嗎？」

雖然豪斯後半句的語氣聽起來明顯地過度誇張，但事實是沒有人比疼痛纏身多年的豪斯更有資格說這句話，巴奇低頭看了豪斯的腳一眼，「你的確比誰都有資格談論這件事。」豪斯和疼痛為伍如此多年，他想不出來誰還能比豪斯更理解這件事，「所以，你要的是侵入性檢查。」

「我只要他看一眼，證明那是神經惡瘤。」豪斯垂下眼摸了摸自己的腿，「然後他自己會知道該怎麼做，我們和威爾森早就都討論過手術可能進行的方式。」

「史蒂夫很頑固吧？」巴奇站起身，用右手不靈光地撿起桌上的垃圾，「你的眼中釘？」

「難道你就不覺得這個特質惱人嗎？」豪斯反問。

「他是有原因成為我的前男友的。」巴奇用左手拿起托盤，接著伸出腳抵著豪斯的拐杖，一腳把拐杖踢到很遠的牆邊，「這是報酬，你欠我的。」

豪斯沒說什麼，只低下頭看著自己膝蓋，不由得伸手摸了幾下他的陳年舊傷。

史蒂夫幾乎沒有在自己的辦公室裡看過巴奇，所以看到的時候又驚又喜。

他先是一個箭步走上去把書桌上一些散落的文件都收拾整齊，然後把垃圾桶往牆角推了一點，「我保證我的生活習慣已經好了非常得多，我現在吃完東西一定會把碗盤洗乾淨，我早上剛看完這份報告，但是⋯⋯」

「我不是來突襲檢查的，放鬆，大兵。」巴奇掛著難得的笑容開口，「早上有一檯刀？」

「對，急診，盲腸炎。」史蒂夫比劃了一下，「內視鏡，雖然裡面有一些濃和潰瘍，但清洗以後再割除，乾淨俐落，他很快就可以出院了。」

巴奇點點頭，然後坐進了史蒂夫的椅子上。

史蒂夫見他沒有急著要走當然很高興，靠在桌邊望著他，他想伸出手碰碰巴奇的臉，但還是不敢輕舉妄動，他甚至不急著問巴奇找他有什麼事，巴奇沒有事也可以在他的辦公室裡。

「豪斯的病人⋯⋯」

史蒂夫不敢置信地睜大眼，「你幫豪斯來說服我？」

「豪斯有他的論點，你也接受了。」巴奇平靜地開口，「如果你擔心職業生涯的問題，我可以以過來人的身份去替你告訴病人和病人家屬，你覺得如何？」

「豪斯想要的只是確診神經惡瘤，但不用打開來也可以知道，我們已經沒有選項了。」史蒂夫歎氣，「這不是謎題，巴奇，豪斯需要答案就像他需要維可汀一樣，神經惡瘤又怎麼樣？疼痛又怎麼樣？他的手臂會在那裡好好的，他還是可以踢球，就像他一路以來都踢得好好的。」

「你明明比誰都清楚疼痛這種事。」巴奇輕道，「戰爭裡這麼多人失去他們的四肢。」

「所以我才知道。」史蒂夫蹲下身，雙手搭在巴奇的膝蓋上，「我知道手對一個人來說有多重要，如果都不能夠治療，為什麼需要這樣做？確診又怎樣？切除患部又怎樣？」

「疼痛就結束了。」巴奇看向史蒂夫，「就只是這樣而已。」

「他說過他可以忍受疼痛踢球，那是他的工作。」史蒂夫平靜地反駁。

「你活在一個被疼痛腐蝕的人身邊，你還相信這樣的說法？」巴奇反問，接著把他的右手貼到史蒂夫的臉上，自他們分手以來，這是巴奇最親近他的一刻，「我也曾經被痛苦腐蝕，我以為我失去了一切，失去我的手，我的志願和夢想。」巴奇接著用右手還能靈活運用的手指捏了史蒂夫的臉頰，用盡他右手能使最大的力氣，「痛苦是毒藥。」

「那是我的錯。」

「那不是。」巴奇深吸了口氣，「你讓我忘記了痛苦，因為遇見你，在我覺得人生最茫然的時候，和你一起的生活讓我覺得又有了找尋新的夢想的可能性，不至於絕望。」

「巴奇。」金髮醫師垂下頭，「我們都知道故事的後續並不如意。」

「本來就不可能事事皆如你所願，羅傑斯。」巴奇又捏了一下史蒂夫的耳尖，史蒂夫的耳朵受了這個刺激瞬間紅了起來。

史蒂夫騰出手捂著自己充血的耳朵，巴奇明明知道他的耳朵很敏感——

「總之。」巴奇站了起身，「我隨時都願意做說客，去和家屬或是病患談，他帶著痛苦來尋求協助，如今你為了能夠保住他的手告訴他痛苦是唯一的方法，我想不會有人可以接受，但話又說回來了，如果病患願意這麼做，你也該接受，你有說明的義務，並留給病患選擇的權利。」

「⋯⋯我從沒有說明過。」史蒂夫倏道。

「什麼？」巴奇抬了抬眼。

「你說醫生有說明的義務，並留給病患選擇的權利，我從來沒有對你說明過，而我明知道你為了我而疼痛⋯⋯」焦慮、擔憂、煩悶、失眠，那些夜裡患得患失的痛苦。

「但你留給了我選擇的權利。」巴奇移開了視線到了門口，話題總是不免會繞回到這裡來，兩個分手的人要做同事或是做朋友都不容易，拿起史蒂夫桌上的馬克杯，他將杯子裡的水一飲而盡，減緩處理感情問題帶來的焦躁，「而且我也願意如此，你無需自責。」

「巴奇，我不會再提，但我只是想問——」要怎麼樣做才可以回到過去？或是，還有沒有回到像過去一樣的可能？

「沒有什麼好問的，史蒂夫。」巴奇放下了馬克杯，「現在這個樣子也沒有什麼不好的。」

他們保持著友善的距離，偶而他們會笑著說話，偶而他們會客氣生疏，但沒有人需要承受更多的痛苦，史蒂夫能夠見到他，他能夠不用擔心史蒂夫，沒有痛苦，也就沒有傷口，就無需癒合，更不至留下疤痕，兩個完整的圓，沒有缺口。

只是也沒有交集而已，他們就像是在端點輕輕碰觸到對方的圓，在PPTH相會。

史蒂夫知道這樣的距離讓巴奇安心，於是他不敢再多往前一些，他要的不止於此，但他沒有辦法說出他要更多，他沒有立場說出口。

病患推進去手術室的那天，豪斯到了巴奇的診間。

抬起頭看見走進來的人是豪斯，巴奇有些無奈地開口，「我在看診，豪斯醫生。」

「我讓你的病人到四號診間了。」豪斯坐下來，「你也許會想知道，病患要求確診以後動手術把手臂切除，但是你的男朋友說他無法動刀，建議他到洛杉磯的雷根醫學中心，那裡有很好的醫師，擅長術後復健。」

「挺好的。」巴奇沒有過多的反應，趁著豪斯在裡頭的時候把手上堆著的病歷都簽一簽後放上病歷車，「出去的時候幫我把病人從四號診間叫回來，他可能是腹膜炎。」

「那傢伙也有個像你男友一樣的金髮男友。」豪斯走出去之前緩緩開口，「兩個人在走廊上大眼瞪小眼，也像你們兩個一樣。」

巴奇喊住了豪斯，「豪斯，除了多了一個殘障車位之外，你為什麼對我這麼感興趣？我很無趣，幾乎沒有你看一眼以外需要知道的事。」

「誰說我對你感興趣？」豪斯皺眉，「別臉上貼金了。」

「是因為我可以影響史蒂夫，是嗎？」巴奇笑了，「他雖然不欣賞你說話的方式，但他很尊敬你，你是天才，這是毋庸置疑的。」

「我沒有懷疑這件事。」豪斯一拐一拐地走到了門邊，「羅傑斯無聊透頂了，如果他不是變態殺人魔的話，他就是個討厭鬼罷了，我不在乎他怎麼想，我從來也沒在乎過誰怎麼想。」

「威爾森也沒有嗎？」沒再多說什麼，巴奇垂下眼，翻閱著手中的病歷。

「關於你說你的傷疤。」豪斯在門邊轉身，「我並不是用你的傷疤讓羅傑斯改變心意。」灰髮醫師斜眼看了正對他從巴奇診間裡走出來這個舉動瞪大了眼的史蒂夫・羅傑斯，「你本來就會改變羅傑斯的決定，屢試不爽，也許你就該挑明了和他說，你想要他做什麼，他肯定會照做。」

話說完走出去的豪斯和大步走過來的金髮男人擦肩而過。

眼角掃到史蒂夫・羅傑斯走進診間的身影，豪斯嘆了口氣，「⋯⋯活像隻忠犬。」

X

威爾森認為這幾個月他做得很好，至少能和巴奇相處愉快，他建議可以在平安夜有點驚喜。

他沒有為巴奇做過什麼驚喜，驚嚇也許不少。

但威爾森給了不錯的建議，一部份不錯的建議。

平安夜那天大廳有活動，所有人都會出席，巴奇在護士之間人緣很好，可能是因為比起豪斯他實在是太客氣，也可能是因為他更常比史蒂夫麻煩護理站的護士們，也因為他讓護士小姐們，特別是護理長布烈妲，自文書工作到門診報告各種協助，於是他準備了很多聖誕禮物分送給她們，布烈妲看見法國有機品牌的香水時眼睛都亮了。

「我知道妳的兒子對人工合成香味過敏⋯⋯」

「噢巴奇，你真是太貼心了。」

他送了豪斯一張黑膠唱片，豪斯本來大概想要取笑他的音樂品味，但是看到是Ted Nugent的唱片時豪斯忽然像被靜音一樣接了過去，儘管他沒有道謝，他只是抬起眼瞧了巴奇一下，巴奇掛著似笑非笑的神情。

「做得不錯。」豪斯乾乾地開口，「但我還是不會喜歡你的。」

「你不是我喜歡的那型，你無需擔心。」巴奇掛上近乎慵懶的笑，「不是每個叫詹姆斯的都買你的帳，唱片是我鄰居丟出來的，我聽說你對吉他有病態的著迷所以撿了起來。」

「威爾森對他前妻才有病態的著迷⋯⋯」還有誰能急著到處嚷嚷他的興趣，豪斯冷哼一聲。

接著大廳裡發出一陣驚呼，巴奇轉過頭去，就算他能盡可能用專業態度對待史蒂夫，還是不免被史蒂夫整套的聖誕老人裝連鬍子和帽子的打扮給震驚到，不過下一刻他就笑了，交往七年他都沒有見過史蒂夫穿成這副模樣，而見到巴奇笑了，史蒂夫心中頓時願意在餘生都穿著這套衣服工作。

「很適合你。」在他走到巴奇身邊的時候，巴奇遞給了他一杯香檳，而史蒂夫也回以微笑。

史蒂夫從身後的大袋子裡掏出了聖誕禮物，另外掏出了一對鹿角套上了巴奇的頭。

「巴奇。」

旁人大多看出這個笑話的笑點，大都很配合地笑了，只有豪斯一人轉頭問威爾森難道沒有聽出這個笑話背後有點變態的意涵，「關於他想要把他當成他的坐騎，他是聖誕老人而他是——」

「豪斯，除了你沒有人想到這層意涵，而且巴奇並沒有生氣，他也喜歡這個角。」

「啊，是你叫他買來給他戴的，威爾森，永遠不能小看你，是吧？」

一下就被識破的威爾森乾脆閉嘴不說話。

接著史蒂夫把手上的大聖誕禮物遞給巴奇，巴奇接過，但沒有立刻拆開來，只是掛著微笑向史蒂夫道謝，史蒂夫看著他，又看了看周圍所有人，接著又把目光移回了巴奇身上。

他可以不拿無所謂，但難道他真的沒有禮物？剛剛卡蒂都圍上了巴奇送的絲巾了。

巴奇見狀，又笑了下，從口袋裡面掏出了一個薄薄的信封，史蒂夫從信封裡面倒出了一張名片，上頭寫著的是德文。

德勒斯登一間腦部醫學機構的名片，巴奇七個月後就會開始在那裡工作。

「歡迎你來探望我。」巴奇輕道，「明年聖誕節。」

史蒂夫沒有說話，但把名片收進了自己裡面襯衫的口袋裡頭，然後手掌搭在巴奇還抱著的那個大禮物盒上，「拆開來，可以在公眾面前打開的，我保證。」

巴奇點頭，動手拆了禮物，很大的禮物盒裡頭有一個小一點的禮物盒，每層禮物盒裡面都有一個禮物盒，一直到最裡面的禮物盒時已經剩下一個掌心的大小，巴奇似乎猜到這個是什麼，他側過身，塞進口袋，「我回家開。」

史蒂夫歪頭想了片刻，大概知道巴奇以為是什麼以後笑著開口，「不用擔心，巴奇，不是戒指，就算是我也不可能會在被你拒絕以後向你求婚，我沒有那麼死皮賴臉。」

威爾森在護理站的另一側聽見他們兩人對話不禁翻了白眼，然後被豪斯看在眼底，豪斯簡直不敢置信，「你叫他送戒指？威爾森，你知道你為什麼會離婚了嗎？」

「我離婚的原因和我喜歡送戒指沒有關係！」威爾森辯駁，「他如果收下戒指那不就成功了嗎？」

「或者是他可以拿去退貨，你這白癡。」豪斯噓道：「你比史蒂夫・羅傑斯還不擅長，怎麼敢在旁邊教他怎麼做？羅傑斯也是個白癡。」

這一側兩人還是維持親暱但客氣的對話，史蒂夫催促巴奇，「你會喜歡的，看一下。」

巴奇摸了摸頭上的鹿角，「我很喜歡這個，羅傑斯，我討厭驚喜。」停在這對鹿角挺好的。

「我知道，我想你受夠驚喜了。」史蒂夫恬然微笑，接著他拿過了禮盒，輕輕打開來，裡面是他的狗牌，和他一起退役的銀色狗牌，沒有拋光也沒有擦拭，還沾著泥土和砂，但至少沒有血漬在上面，上頭的鏈子開關有點鬆脫，但還是勾得起來。

巴奇皺著眉，看了狗牌幾眼，這個東西他又愛又恨，他在床上咬過幾次，但是也很害怕有一天會在冰冷的軀體上見到它。

「我不會再入伍了。」史蒂夫靜靜地開口，「這是我對你的承諾，不去任何危險的地方，不能回去你的身邊，我也會好好地活著，或者是⋯⋯永遠在你身邊，都看你，你決定。」

巴奇把禮盒闔了起來，向先前一樣收到了口袋裡，然後湊到史蒂夫的耳邊，「你應該知道我會想起什麼⋯⋯這招很爛。」

史蒂夫愣了下，狗牌有他們很甜蜜的回憶，他覺得比戒指好，也比名片好，「你給我名片，巴奇。」

巴奇又皺起眉來，伸手到他的聖誕老人裝之下抽出了那個信封，「看仔細一點。」

史蒂夫依言接過信封，然後仔細看了裡面，裡面還夾了一張紙，史蒂夫把它抽了出來。

上頭是和腦醫學機構同一個城市的醫學機構，在找經驗豐富的外科醫生協助設計第三世界醫療人員的訓練課程。

「明年，明年如果你能夠來德國，我就和你復合。」巴奇掛著幾乎是淺到看不出來的笑意，「你可能覺得我們分開很沒有理由——」

「你有每個正確的理由——」

「讓我說完。」巴奇打斷他，「但你和我的優先順序不同。」

「我知道，巴奇我真的——」

「但我喜歡你的時候，這個優先順序是沒有錯的。」巴奇很平靜地繼續敘述，「我花了兩年的時間不去想任何跟你有關的事，起初有點難，但是後來眼不見為淨這句話的確很有道理，我也覺得我自己有找到一些平靜，無需擔心挂念，但我不曾真的不挂念你，塔莎告訴我沒有消息傳來就代表你平安無恙，除了我透過醫師公會的公告見到你來了PPTH工作外，你一切都好，我覺得這樣的距離很好，一切都好，直到看見你以後。」

巴奇伸出手，調整了一下他的鬍鬚。

「和你的國家存亡、同袍同澤不同，你曾是我的優先順序，但我們行不通，剛開始我以為我可以接受你的職業和尊重你的選擇，但事實證明我不行，你的確不該讓律師來通知我，這是你的錯，但是我們不免都還是把自己的想像強加在別人身上，我以為讓你遠離戰場就是對的，而你以為我可以多等幾個月，或是以為我連幾個月也忍不下去——」

「我沒有這樣想過，我讓你等了七年，在任何時間點——」你都可以離開我。

「史蒂夫，我只想讓你知道，如果我要讓你遠離我的腦海必須要靠著反覆提醒自己的話，代表我從來沒有辦法讓你離開，這件事在你重回我的生活以後我才體會到，就算我失去記憶了，我也許都還會覺得我曾經認識過你，你對我的重要性就是那麼高，可能是因為你永遠是我的一部份，是我抹去不掉的痕跡。」巴奇輕聲道，「我們交換一下優先順序，再來決定繼續一起走下去。」

他拍了下褲子口袋。

「我收下你的過去，如果可以的話，我們一起去未來吧。」

 

X

 

「Bitte geben Sie mir Glühwein。」（請給我熱紅酒。）

「我拒絕，史蒂夫，我不會再多喝第二杯，它是熱的⋯⋯」

「巴奇，你在德勒斯登的聖誕市集上，喝一杯熱的酒精飲料沒有什麼不妥。」

「⋯⋯你幾乎不會醉，而我不希望被你灌醉。」

「⋯⋯我看著你的時候一直都是醉的。」

「你應該要去檢查，暈眩是很多疾病的前兆。」

「巴奇，我的意思是我愛你。」

「這好像是我第一次聽見你說這句話。」

「至少肯定不會是最後一次——等等！巴奇，那是Kartoffelpuffer。」

「你吃了大蒜拜託不要親我，蘋果泥，你可以選蘋果泥口味的。」

 

\--

 

番外＿In Dresden

徳勒斯登夏季的氣候很宜人，午後的陽光明媚得恰到好處，搬家搬得很累人，巴奇真的只想出門走走，在皮爾斯的推薦下，他參與的是一個十年計劃，大多數的研究員進入機構的第二年或是第三年基本上就會再接新的計劃，因此他將徳勒斯登看作人生未來的終途並沒有不妥，而他雖然邀請了史蒂夫來找他，也希望兩個人能夠長相廝守，他卻並不存有真能白頭偕老的樂觀。

史蒂夫基本上在PPTH待不了多久也會離開，他不是能過上這種每天規律上班人生的男人。

他還睡在新公寓的地板上，娜塔莎是這樣告訴他的，見識過戰場的人會永遠被戰爭改變。

行動電話的螢幕上傳來史蒂夫每日例行寄給他的簡訊，內容很簡單，寫一些工作上的事情，夾雜一點史蒂夫想念他的心情和一些教學機構給予他的正面回應。

醫學可以是很精深的技術，但是每個區域的人民需要的醫療不盡相同，醫療人員的養成不可能全仰賴已開發國家的教學，像古巴在培訓的醫療團隊在經過基礎實用的醫學訓練後，便能夠即刻提供給人民所需的醫療協助，這才是醫學存在的意義，他可以想見這份工作有多麼地適合史蒂夫。

沿著巴奇公寓外的大馬路往市中心方向走，會到徳勒斯登的大花園，幅員廣大，有綠蔭的地方在午後常有習習涼風，對於整天關在研究中心裡的人來說，沒有什麼比這種充滿綠意的地方更舒適的，躺在長椅上，他就是沒有辦法不去想史蒂夫。

本來想閉著眼睛假寐一陣，但他才閉上眼睛沒有兩分鐘，有人忽然拉了他垂在長椅外的手。

一睜開眼，就見到一個有著一頭柔軟棕髮配上天藍色眼睛的小男孩正盯著他看，男孩接著開口：「我需要幫忙，我找不到爹地。」

巴奇坐起身，左右看了臨近的區域，小孩難怪會找上他，放眼望去附近只有他一個人。

「當然好，我是詹姆斯，你叫什麼名字？」

「艾略特。」小男孩完全沒有徵求他的同意就拉住了他的手，「我爹地大概這麼高。」小孩伸長了手不斷地向上延伸，示意自己的父親有多高大，「金色的頭髮和我一樣顏色的眼睛，幫幫我，拜託。」

巴奇點了點頭，他讓小孩把他拉起，接著他把孩子抱上肩，「看到你爹地就喊他好嗎？」

小男孩也像他一樣幅度小小地點了點頭。

「你最後在哪裡看到他呢？」巴奇往公園人潮聚集的地方走去，「在小火車那裡嗎？」

「有火車？」男孩歪首，「我不知道有火車。」

覺得在烈日底下這樣帶著孩子走也不是辦法，帶孩子走到一邊的樹蔭下，巴奇從口袋裡掏出手帕蹲下身擦了擦男孩冒出汗珠的額際，男孩抬眼看向他，然後一個箭步就探向前緊緊抱住了他，巴奇拍了拍他的頭，「我們會找到你的爹地，好嗎？」

「有一棟大房子。」男孩記得最後看到父親的地方，是大花園裡的皇宮。

巴奇頷首，陪他走向大花園的中心，假日午後皇宮裡面有人在舉辦小型音樂會，他帶著孩子到音樂會繞了一圈，想著倘若在這裡找不到孩子的父母，就要帶他到花園的遊客中心尋求協助，想來孩子說著一口美式英文，有可能是觀光客的孩子。

這時本來緊緊抓著他的手的男孩忽然放開了他，筆直地往前狂奔而去。

巴奇抬起頭朝他前進的方向看去，那裡站著一個和男孩描述完全不同的男人，大概和他差不多高，不過頭髮的顏色並不是金色的，男孩一下就跳到男人的懷抱裡，男人低聲說了幾句話，孩子又回了幾句話，男人便朝他的方向看了一眼，然後抱著孩子走了過來。

「非常感謝你，我們找不到他，正想要去報警。」男人真摯地向他道謝。

「找到就好。」巴奇看向懷裡緊勾著男人的小男孩，「艾略特，你爸爸的頭髮不是金色的。」

男人看了男孩一眼，又掉過頭看向他緩緩解釋，「⋯⋯我的伴侶的確是金髮。」

「原來如此。」巴奇點了點頭，一時也不知該回甚麼更為妥當，「好吧，那就⋯⋯再見了。」

男人讓小男孩開口和他告別，小男孩熱情地揮了揮手，巴奇摸了摸他的頭，也向他揮揮手。

在他走離開的同時，有個有著一頭金髮的男人正踏著著急的腳步與他擦身而過，邊走邊大聲地開口，「艾略特，我說過絕對不可以離開我身邊——」

沒有回過頭多看，但巴奇在心底由衷地為他們一家團圓感到高興，轉身往動物園那側的出口走了過去，陪男孩在烈日下走了一陣子，得給自己找杯冰啤酒才行，他在研究機構的英國同事警告過他，在德國到處都充斥著可以讓人發胖的美食，特別是德國的啤酒。

巴奇覺得自己應該會喜歡上這裡。

而他希望史蒂夫也會喜歡。

 

X

 

史蒂夫去德國的念頭在十二月受到前所未有的考驗，以前在戰地認識的紅十字會成員邀請他加入無國界醫生去先前去過的戰區協助平民，當地現在雖然美軍已經撤兵，但不時還會聽見激進份子攻擊當地一些軍事基地的動作，不算是完全安全的地方，卻亟需醫療資源。

「我仰賴你在當地的經驗了，史蒂夫。」對方是這樣開口的。

史蒂夫要對方給他一天時間想想，同時，他正寫著每日例行向巴奇報告一天生活的簡訊。

巴奇把他的狗牌戴走了，他想起自己承諾過的話，知道唯一合理的動作就是婉拒對方的邀請，但他難以拒絕，當地的醫療水準基本是零，如果不是靠國際組織的協助，連最基本的藥物都匱乏，很多人活在無人飛機轟炸的陰影下，夜不成眠。

史蒂夫想了又想，最後在簡訊上面打了一行字，巴奇從來不回他簡訊，他覺得對方也許這次也不會回，但就是打了上去，他想知道對方的想法。

他寄出去幾乎是一兩分鐘的時間，簡訊就回來了。

只有一個字。史蒂夫看著螢幕上的字，拇指不停地來回撫過，然後他撥了通電話。

聖誕節前一個禮拜，史蒂夫收到娜塔莎提前寄給他的聖誕賀卡，是她和克林特一家的合照，因為娜塔莎聖誕節還得要值班，於是他們預先回去拜訪了克林特的父母親和兄弟，也先拍好了全家福寄送給親朋好友。

娜塔莎的賀卡上面只寫了一些字：如果你以為克林特是個豬頭，想像和另外三個他一起生活，聖誕快樂，另外，我很高興你做了正確的決定。

史蒂夫把聖誕賀卡收到了行李裡面。

他的公寓裡外只留下了簡單的傢俱，房客新年過後就會住進來了，是來接外科主任的一位男醫師以及他的夫人和兩位可愛的女兒，史蒂夫和他們一家在醫院見過很多次，對方喜歡屋子裡向陽的房間，想設成書房，問他本來這間房間的用途，史蒂夫笑了笑，說是客房，留給朋友來過夜招待用的，後來他聽對方的夫人說她的先生把那張床搬去了主臥室，覺得他們倆夫妻睡那張床應該不壞。

史蒂夫從來沒睡過那張床，大多數的時候他都睡在看得到窗外的地板上。

看著夜空他會想起地面飛彈升空劃過夜色的腥紅，還有巴奇笑起來的時候胸腔震動的頻率。

然後再想起巴奇皺眉的模樣。

他簡訊上多寫了這麼一行：伯克說無國界醫生有為期一個月的伊拉克任務。

優先順序。巴奇只回了他這麼一個字，要解讀成是巴奇警告他關於兩人優先順序的承諾也可以，要解釋成巴奇尊重他自己決定這些事情的優先順序也可以，是個很模擬兩可的回答，也可以看做是巴奇已經習慣他也許永遠無法安於和平而不抱希望的結論。

怎麼解釋都可以，看著那個簡訊，史蒂夫不斷地想著，這是個測試嗎？

於是他直覺依照優先順序做出了決定，準時照著計劃踏上了前往德勒斯登的旅途。

他也許永遠無法安於和平的世界，也許會覺得需要他幫助的人實在太多，但是他很確切地知道，無論他想要幫助多少的人，如果他沒有辦法陪在這個世界上對他最重要的人的身邊，那麼那些他幫助過的人、祝福他、希望他幸福的人最後都會失望。

巴奇是他的起點，也是他的終點。

當巴奇打開門見到他的時候，巴奇左手正拿著無線電話，另一手則是第一時間勾住了他的背，緊緊地抱住他，他聽見電話那頭巴奇輕聲開口：「你們可以去貝卡那裡過聖誕節，我無所謂，史蒂夫會來陪我，是，我們復合了，我不知道⋯⋯妳不是一直希望我們可以復合？對，我也覺得等了七年以後放棄他實在很吃虧⋯⋯是的⋯⋯媽，我也愛你，史蒂夫想和妳說話。」

他想嗎？史蒂夫被動地接過電話。

在PPTH時，巴奇的父母有次回國因為轉機到了紐澤西的機場，順道過來醫院看看巴奇。

那天他很忙，就匆匆和他們打了聲招呼。

成年子女與父母的對話大多很無趣，除了事業之外就是談談感情，史蒂夫一直都不知道在他缺席了和巴奇父母的晚餐約會以後巴奇的父母是怎麼看待他的，自從巴奇傷癒結束復健後，兩人交往期間史蒂夫沒有再見過他們，只知道他們對巴奇完全信任，也相信他做的任何決定。

「阿姨？」主動開了口，史蒂夫希望自己聽起來並不會太疏離，但他的人生沒有年長者的看護已經很長一段時間了，他希望自己聽起來彬彬有禮，卻找不到下一句適合問候的話語。

話筒那端也沉默了一陣子，最後只說了要他好好照顧巴奇。

史蒂夫也應承了下來，「當然，不會讓您失望。」

掛斷電話的史蒂夫見到門口仗著暖氣穿得很單薄的巴奇正掛著微笑望著自己，他也回了一抹微笑，然後提起自己簡單的行李走了進去。

多年以前他也提著這樣簡單的行李走進巴奇在布魯克林租的小公寓裡，他好像看見那個只是因為他說他是布魯克林出身就為了他跨過橋來的大男孩，這個大男孩之前的人生只在上東區的幾個街角裡就能解決，然後學會了換燈泡還有修水管，以及許多這個男孩過去聞所未聞的事。

「我以為你要去伊拉克？」

「不去，哪裡也不去。」史蒂夫堅定地搖頭，「我絕不會再把你放在第二位，絕不。」

巴奇伸出手，這次的目標是史蒂夫的臉，還有他的眉角，「很高興你這樣想。」

聖誕節那天他們一起煮了一些菜，巴奇負責最簡單的，把罐頭打開來，倒進滾水裡頭攪拌成現成的濃湯，史蒂夫負責相對艱巨的工作，弄懂巴奇從來沒有用過的烤箱好烤熱從超市買回來本來就是熟的烤雞。

那天他們兩個人都喝了很多的紅酒，巴奇拒絕了聖誕市集上特有的節慶飲料，但沒有推拒一般的紅酒，喝到本來膚色就比史蒂夫還要白的巴奇整個人透著粉紅色，還開始把雙眼笑成只剩下一道細縫的模樣，一邊喝著酒杯裡的液體、一邊撫摸著史蒂夫的臉龐。

這大概就是史蒂夫想像中的太平盛世該有的模樣。

他們在落著雪的窗前接吻，像很多年前他們在布魯克林有過的一個夜晚，那個他們一起住的第一個夜晚，那天晚上他怎麼要也要不夠巴奇，有的時候他希望巴奇永遠都像第一次的時候又緊張又主動，有的時候他希望巴奇已經充分地適應他的侵入，還有的時候他只希望巴奇腦海裡什麼都無法想只能夠呻吟著他的名字。

褪去巴奇的衣服是他最喜歡的環節，巴奇總是耐心地等他把鈕扣解開，掛著無可奈何的微笑。

史蒂夫埋身到他的雙腿之間，找到入口處的肌肉緩緩地按壓著。

巴奇則是用手撥弄著史蒂夫的頭髮，史蒂夫不堪其擾，轉過頭來吻了明顯覺得前戲有些無聊的巴奇，「身為一個醫生，你不愛惜自己的程度讓我瞠目結舌。」

「我如果愛惜自己，怎麼會選一個職業軍人當男朋友。」巴奇苦笑，看著史蒂夫緊緊皺起眉，俯下身抱住了自己，「我沒有後悔，如果你能從現在以後會珍惜我的話，那麼我也不算是完全失敗，不是嗎？」巴奇撫了撫他的後頸，「謝謝你沒有讓我再當一次傻子。」

回完簡訊以後巴奇覺得自己很可悲，只怕他到時候會自己一個人過聖誕節。

他記得史蒂夫第四趟出門前留在他臉頰上的親吻，告訴他他很快會回來，他分不清楚自己恐懼還是憤怒，就跟他看見那一行裡刺眼的那個字眼「伊拉克」時一樣的感覺，他應該要表達出自己的怒火，告訴史蒂夫必須站在他的立場為他著想一次，拯救世界的人如此多沒有非史蒂夫不可的理由，但他還是打不出這些字眼，一切又繞回了起點。

史蒂夫是一個怎麼樣子的人？他當初為什麼喜歡史蒂夫？

史蒂夫在操練的時候會協助體能不好的同學，因為他自己很清楚跟不上別人的感覺；他把第一排觀看手術的位置留給了其他的人，自己在半夜的時間去看課堂上的錄影自己練習；他在課程安排非常充實的軍醫學院裡把一年當成兩年的時間在用，渴望能夠對軍隊對國家早日有所貢獻。

在旁邊看了兩個禮拜，巴奇覺得這個人是世界上最好的人。

意外發生以後，史蒂夫用行動證實了他的想法並沒有錯。

「進來，史蒂夫，我想要你。」巴奇吻著他因為跨洲飛行長出來的鬍渣，「拜託？」

史蒂夫瞪著上一秒鐘還用言語傷害自己的男人，這一秒卻請求自己傷害他，將他的下身抵在巴奇身後的入口，額頭也抵上對方的，「⋯⋯巴奇，你恨我嗎？」

「我痛苦地愛著你⋯⋯」巴奇氣息不穩，他感覺到入口處被撐大的感覺，抬起下頷巴奇細細地咬著史蒂夫的下唇，「但我不恨你，從來也不⋯⋯史蒂夫⋯⋯但你不進來我發誓我會⋯⋯」

史蒂夫如他所願，一次地進到最深處，巴奇睜大了眼直到史蒂夫停下動作。

這是近兩年來他們第一次做愛，巴奇緊得就像第一次，但渴求他的動作卻又是如此熟悉。

「什麼感覺⋯⋯」史蒂夫不斷地用手背蹭著巴奇喘氣的臉頰，「⋯⋯會痛嗎？」

「痛⋯⋯」巴奇輕答，「當然會痛⋯⋯所以才要摩擦⋯⋯」史蒂夫照著他的意思動了起來，深淺不一地撞擊著巴奇的身後，巴奇開始輕重交替的呼吸聲，史蒂夫壓著他的力道很舒服，史蒂夫的肩膀，還有史蒂夫身上的疤痕，這些都是他熟悉的圖案，他的地圖。

回家的地圖。

「那在裡面⋯⋯什麼感覺⋯⋯」巴奇咬了咬史蒂夫只要碰了就會羞紅的耳朵。

史蒂夫放任他像個小食人魔一樣啃著自己的耳朵，側過頭碰了碰他的臉頰，「像家。」像拿回了本來屬於自己的一切。

史蒂夫想過無數個這樣的夜晚，回憶過無數次他們之間的床笫之事，想過巴奇的每一吋肌膚，從白得像一夜過後積雪的背到窄得像橋的腰身和結實的臀部，巴奇的全身上下是史蒂夫自解剖學後記得最清楚的人體。

雖然喜歡這個答案，但巴奇沒有要放過他的意思，「緊嗎⋯⋯」

「巴奇⋯⋯」史蒂夫不由得歎氣。

「只有你一個人進來過⋯⋯」巴奇的腿勾上了史蒂夫的大腿，「不緊嗎⋯⋯」

史蒂夫加重了身下的力道，「這是你想要的嗎⋯⋯」

巴奇緩緩地點了點頭，「兩年了，如果換作是我⋯⋯我會想要好好檢查⋯⋯」

史蒂夫低下頭咬了巴奇胸尖，「如你所願⋯⋯醫生。」

他稍嫌用力地抓住巴奇的雙腿，惹來巴奇連串抱怨，但他沒有要放輕力道的意思，他只想將妨礙他更深入的物事移開，巴奇選擇在此刻安靜下來，只用成串的呻吟來回應史蒂夫的力道，史蒂夫將手牢牢地按住巴奇的髖部，身下則是一次又一次地深入到巴奇的體內。

「如果要我說⋯⋯」史蒂夫在攀上高潮前，十指交纏地按緊了巴奇攤在床上的右手，那隻手因為史蒂夫的背被汗浸濕而滑落在床上，「你一切正常⋯⋯巴奇⋯⋯和你二十五歲沒有不同⋯⋯」大概更誠實了一點。

感受到甬道裡史蒂夫留下的體液正沿著史蒂夫事後緩解的動作挪移，巴奇覺得如果任何一個人宣稱他喜歡這種身下黏膩的感覺應該都是異常的，但他實在說不出來他討厭史蒂夫這樣做，如果可以的話，他希望能夠這樣被史蒂夫抱著睡上一夜，確切地知道這個男人是他的，會留在他的身邊，為了他而失控瘋狂。

他有多害怕失去史蒂夫，就等於他有多願意一而再的等待。

「不要出來⋯⋯」巴奇在史蒂夫撫摸著他的手臂時緩緩開口，「再一次⋯⋯」

史蒂夫低下頭笑了，他的巴奇，疼惜地吻了巴奇的臉頰，「巴奇，你流血了⋯⋯我們先清洗一下⋯⋯」兩人抵著額頭，史蒂夫很認真地看著那雙有些失焦的眼睛，抬起頭吻了因為欲望和快感氳紅的眼角，「還有一輩子⋯⋯慢慢來吧⋯⋯」

「史蒂夫⋯⋯」巴奇提起左手握著史蒂夫的後腦勺，眨了眨眼讓視線聚焦，「⋯⋯我需要你認真地跟我承諾，你再也不會離開我去任何的地方，再也不要轉身離去，可以嗎？」他人生當中最痛苦的回憶就是看著史蒂夫的背影離開。

史蒂夫頷首，側過頭吻了他的手掌心。

「再也不會，我保證，以後只有你，沒有優先順序。」


End file.
